Schicksal
by Little-Katsu
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL. Journée fatidique qui allait annoncer le début de l’année scolaire… même pour les jumeaux Kaulitz qui ne peuvent y échapper, malgré eux.
1. Guten morgen, Tom

_Sans la moindre gêne, Bill fît irruption, avec une serviette encore mouillée sur la tête, dans la chambre de son frère jumeau qui était encore sous les couvertures et qui semblait toujours être plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il avait prit la peine d'enfiler un simple jean qui lui moulait parfaitement le derrière en partie à cause de l'humidité qui lui collait encore, avant de venir voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre de son jumeau. Il inspecta de ses yeux bruns la pièce avant de remarquer la boule que formait Tom parmi les nombreuses couvertures qu'il avait d'empilé sur le dos et qui devait le tenir dans un très confortable cocon de chaleur. Le jeune chanteur plissa alors légèrement le nez en voyant qu'il ne semblait pas se décider à se lever bien que le réveil sonnait déjà depuis une quinzaine de minutes si ce n'était pas plus, Tom étant trop fatigué pour étirer le bras et fermer le réveil bien qu'il aurait bien aimé le faire pour pouvoir se rendormir tout de suite après. _

_Il regarda un petit moment son frère qui ne bronchait pas du tout avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers les rideaux qu'il tira sans ménagement. Les rayons du soleil envahirent la pièce ce qui eut pour effet de soutirer un nouveau gémissement de la part du jeune aux dreads qui tourna le dos à la fenêtre. Bill poussa un soupir d'exaspération en le voyant faire. Il s'approcha alors du lit et secoua un peu l'épaule de son frère qui s'obstinait à vouloir rester avec Morphée encore un peu._

« Tom, réveil! »

« Nein (1) … »

« Ja!(2) Et plus vite que ça! »

« Mmm… Laisse moi dormir encore un peu… » _répondit__ l'interpellé en poussant un unique gémissement et en remettant ses couvertures par-dessus sa tête pour se cacher du soleil._

_Voyant le jeune aux dreads rabattre ses couvertures sur sa tête ayant la ferme intention de ne pas se lever, Bill posa ses mains sur ses hanches en signe de mécontentement. Pas question qu'il le laisse dormir une minute de plus! C'était la rentrée et c'était donc pas le moment de faire la grasse matinée vu qu'il ne pouvait pas se réveiller à des heures pas possibles, cette fois. C'était bien amusant les vacances; les fêtes, les sorties entre amis, les concerts par-ci par-là, la musique, etc. Sauf qu'il fallait bien qu'ils continuent aussi leurs études si ils ne voulaient pas finir comme étant des ignorants._

_C'est pourquoi, sans crier gare, le jeune à la chevelure de jais sauta brusquement sur le lit dont les couvertures étaient tirées dans tout les sens en se mettant à califourchon sur son jumeau qui gémit en sentant le lit s'enfoncer et un poids sur lui qui n'était pas venu avec la plus grande des délicatesses, loin de là. Il tira alors soudainement les couvertures qui cachaient Tom du soleil._

« J'ai dit debout. » _dit fièrement le jeune homme qui se trouvait sur le dessus._

_Tom maugréa encore un moment tout en se retournant sur le dos, faisant maintenant face à son jumeau qui abordait un large sourire triomphant, découvrant une jolie rangée de dents blanches. Avec son pouce et son index, il se massa alors les yeux qui tentaient de s'habituer à la soudaine clarté de la pièce. Puis il cessa en laissant son bras retomber sur le matelas en faisant un petit « pof ». Il reporta un regard quelque peu mécontent sur son frère, ce dernier ignorant totalement ce regard qu'il ne prit même pas en considération._

« Ça te fais vraiment plaisir de me réveiller si tôt et sans raison? » _maugréa Tom._

« Tôt? Tu rigoles? Tu as vraiment oublié? Je te rappelle qu'on a la rentrée aujourd'hui. » _annonça-t-il__ avant de pousser un soupir de découragement et de se prendre la tête dans sa main, signe de découragement le plus total devant l'absence de mémoire de son frère._

« C'est ce que je disais aussi… »

_Bill poussa un nouveau soupir de découragement en entendant la réplique de son frère. Il savait très bien lui-même que l'école c'était pas nécessairement ce qu'il y avait de plus amusant et que faire la grasse matinée aurait certainement été une activité bien meilleure, mais voilà, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix même si ils étaient des stars de la musique._

« Allez va prendre ta douche ou c'est elle qui va venir à toi! »

_Pour rendre plus sérieuse sa petite menace, Bill enleva la serviette mouillée qui trônait sur sa tête et la lança à la figure de son frère avant de se relever brusquement et de déguerpir en vitesse pour ne pas avoir à essuyer une vengeance de la part de son frère. Il ne se gêna pas pour pousser un petit rire amusé avant de claquer la porte pour s'en aller vite fait à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné, tandis que Tom se relevait brusquement dans son lit, empoignant la serviette et la lançant contre la porte qui venait tout juste de se refermer sur son frère qui n'avait pas fait vieux os. Le blond regarda la serviette tomber au sol sans avoir attenta sa cible qui avait fuit avant. _

_Puis il se laissa de nouveau tomber contre le matelas en poussant un soupir d'exaspération. Il était bien réveillé à présent et ne pouvait donc même plus fermer l'œil et faire semblant de dormir encore. La serviette humide avait achevé de le réveiller, bien malgré lui étant donné qu'il aurait voulu ignorer les menaces de son frère et se recoucher. Il ne voulait pas aller à l'école même si il y était obligé._

_Il poussa donc un nouveau soupir furieux avant de se relever dans son lit avec une résignation qui n'était pas des plus joyeuses. Il alla vers son armoire et prit le premier chandail et pantalon qu'il avait vus, car tout ses vêtements pouvaient très bien aller ensemble et qu'il n'y avait donc pas vraiment de problème d'agencement. Puis, vêtements en main et avec une humeur bougonneuse, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain avec l'intention d'aller se doucher vite fait, bien fait. Au passage, il attrapa la serviette que son frère avait si gentiment laissée dans sa chambre._

« Tu perd rien pour attendre. C'est que partie remise, t'inquiète pas… » _siffla-t-il__ entre les dents d'une voix que lui seul pouvait entendre._

_Il poussa alors la porte de sa chambre non sans avoir lâché un nouveau grognement, pas très content de s'être fait réveillé alors qu'il dormait si bien et qu'il était si calme… pour une fois. Sans arrêter de maugréer contre son frère, Tom se dirigea finalement vers la porte de la salle de bain qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir. Il jeta un bref regard en bas de l'escalier en entendant son jumeau s'affairer dans la cuisine pour préparer son déjeuné. Il avait juste envie d'aller lui faire regretter le coup de la serviette en plein visage, mais il se retint. Pour le moment, il allait le laisser un peu en paix, mais ça ne serait pourtant pas oublié de sitôt. Il avait une bonne mémoire pour ce genre de chose. Il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et cela ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps. Déjà, son cerveau diabolique était en train de former diverses vengeances les plus sadiques les unes que les autres._

_Puis le jeune aux dreads tourna les talons sans accorder plus grande attention à la petite chanson que fredonnait son frère dans la cuisine et poussa la porte qui se trouvait devant lui pour entrer dans la salle d'eau. Sans ménagement, il lança la serviette de son frère sur le support à serviette. Elle glissa lentement, mais se retint à la dernière minute en menaçant de tomber sur le sol à la grande déception de Tom qui aurait bien aimé que Bill retrouve sa serviette pleine de poussière ou d'autres trucs dans le même genre. _

_Sans plus porter d'attention à la serviette de son frère jumeau, il alla mettre ses vêtements propres sur une chaise qui se trouvait juste à côté de la douche et mit sur le dessus sa serviette qu'il avait prit de sur le porte serviette. Il enleva ensuite prestement ses vêtements en les lançant dans un coin de la salle de bain sans vraiment se soucier de où il les lançait très exactement. Il se tourna vers la douche qui l'attendait. Il ouvrit l'eau de la douche en s'assurant d'abord que Bill n'avait pas prit toute l'eau chaude et qu'il pouvait prendre une douche qui n'était pas froide. Il s'engouffra dans la cabine en frissonnant quand les premières gouttes glissèrent dans son dos en parcourant toute sa colonne vertébrale pour finir par aller s'écraser sur le sol humide de la douche. Puis, les premiers frissons partis, il s'affaira à se laver soigneusement autant son corps que ses cheveux._

¤¤¤

**(1) Non**

**(2) Oui**


	2. Rache

_Ayant finit de prendre sa douche qui s'était brusquement terminée quand il avait commencé à recevoir un peu trop d'eau froide faute de manque d'eau chaude qui avait été en majore partie prise par Bill, Tom sortit de la cabine qui avait les vitre embrumées. Il attrapa sa serviette d'une main et l'enroula autour de sa taille avant de se diriger vers le grand miroir qui trônait juste au-dessus du lavabo. Avec son poing, il frotta un peu la surface pour enlever la condensation qui s'était formée sur le miroir afin de pouvoir voir un peu mieux son reflet._

_Il fronça un peu les sourcils en voyant son reflet. Il aurait peut-être dû se coucher un peu plus tôt et ne pas veiller autant. Mais bon, il ne s'était même pas souvenu qu'il avait école le lendemain et que c'était la rentrée, alors il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il n'aurait pas dû regarder des videos si tard._

« Si Bill ne m'aurait pas réveillé si tôt, j'aurais pas une telle tête. »

_Il plissa un peu le nez; il allait devoir faire avec de toute manière vu qu'il se ferait certainement encore une fois réveiller si jamais il décidait de retourner dans son lit pour aller récupère le sommeil qui semblait lui manquer. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix et devait se résoudre à aborder une mine qui n'était pas des plus radieuses. Mais qui sais? Peut-être que sa petite vengeance pourrait lui redonner le sourire moqueur et le regard malicieux qui lui était coutumier._

_Il se retourna finalement vers la chaise sur laquelle était posé ses vêtements et enfila son boxer propre avec un baggy par-dessus et un large T-shirt pour compléter le tou,t tout de suite après avoir enfilé ses tennis blanches. Il ne lui resterait ensuite qu'à aller se chercher un bandana ainsi qu'une casquette pour que son habillement soit des plus complets, mais il n'y irait qu'après avoir déjeuné. Il alla se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de prendre une nouvelle serviette qui était sèche et qu'il se mit sur la tête. Il s'essora un moment les cheveux avant de se décider finalement à quitter la pièce qui était encore humide. Il serra donc un peu ses choses avant d'ouvrir la porte pièce. Il n'allait tout de même as tout laisser en plan même si ça ne l'aurait pas vraiment dérangé personnellement._

_D'un pas quelque peu lourd, mais qui suscitait l'indifférence totale de la part de la personne qui causait ce bruit, Tom descendit les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage au-dessus. D'une main, il se frotta frénétiquement la tête avec la serviette et avec force pour enlever le maximum d'eau qui se trouvait encore dans ses cheveux. Pas question d'attrape un rhume tout simplement en n'enlevant pas l'humidité de ses cheveux… malgré que cela aurait très bien pu lui priver d'école et qu'il aurait facilement put retrouver le confort de son lit douillet qui n'attendait plus que lui._

_Tom releva finalement la tête lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau la chanson que chantait Bill alors qu'il était justement en train de préparer le déjeuné de son frère. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils; il savait très bien que tout les deux n'étaient pas vraiment de très bons chefs cuisiniers et que le résultat qui allait se révéler être son déjeuné ne serait peut-être pas nécessairement très potable. Il s'accota dans le cadre de la porte de la cuisine à regarder son frère s'affairer dans les armoires et dans le réfrigérateur. Bill chercha un bon moment dans les armoires pour trouver quelque chose à faire à déjeuner, une tranche de pain dans la bouche à laquelle il arrachait de temps en temps une bouchée. Pourtant, il ne trouva pas vraiment son bonheur et, après un soupir d'abandon, il alla prendre une nouvelle tranche de pain dans le sac et la mit dans le grille-pain. Pour déjeuner, pain grillé avec Nutella pour tous! Du moins, c'est cette garniture que choisit Bill pour ses propres pains._

_Après un moment d'observation, le jeune aux dreads finit par se redresser. Ça commençait à devenir un peu ennuyant que de regarder son cadet fouiller partout pour préparer un déjeuné qu'il aurait très bien pu se faire lui-même vu que ce n'était que du pain et que n'importe quel idiot aurait certainement put se faire la même chose sans trop de difficulté… malgré qu'il ne fallait pas non plus surestimer les idiots. Ils pouvaient très bien être capable de faire en sorte qu'ils brûlent quelque chose._

_Passant derrière son frère qui s'affairait à faire son petit déjeuné, principalement constitué de quelques tranches de pains couvertes de Nutella, Tom eut un petit sourire sadique avant d'attraper la serviette qui lui pendait dans le cou, de l'enroulé et de flanquer un cou de serviette à son jumeau au niveau de son derrière. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un petit cri à la fois de surprise et de la petite douleur qui se trouvait à son arrière-train. Le cri en question ne se révéla pas vraiment à très bien prouver la masculinité du jeune androgyne. Déjà que par son look, il lui arrivait souvent que des personnes, qui ne semblaient pas vraiment bien connaître le groupe, croient qu'il était une fille._

_Il tourna un regard noir vers son frère, tandis que celui-ci abordait un regard amusé avant d'aller s'affaler sur une des chaises de la table de la salle à manger. Tom était très satisfait de son petit coup, mais il savait très bien que cela n'allait pas être assez pour assurer sa pleine vengeance. Il allait en faire baver à son jumeau et ce n'était pas peu dire. D'ailleurs, ce dernier le savait très bien étant donné qu'ils avaient tout les deux un esprit très tordu et qu'il savait donc parfaitement que Tom avait une imagination assez grande pour le faire regretter ce qu'il avait fait le matin même. Pourtant, il espérait tout de même que son frère ait changé en quelques minutes et soit un peu moins rancunier. Pas qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait ce matin, c'était tout le contraire vu qu'il l'assumait totalement. En fait, c'était plus qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment se retrouver avec la honte de sa vie même si il savait qu'il serait probablement capable de prendre la vengeance avec le sourire._

_Bill se fourra une tranche de pain dans la bouche qu'il engloutit en quelques secondes à peine, juste après avoir lancé une petite grimace à son frère aîné qui lui répondit par un large sourire satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait même si son sentiment de vengeance n'était toujours pas apaisé. Le jeune chanteur ne répliqua tout de même pas à sa petite provocation par une nouvelle provocation étant donné que cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver encore plus les choses et comme il tenait à son derrière, pas question de faire en sorte que sa « punition » soit plus grande encore._

« Ça parais peut-être pas comme ça, mais ça fait un mal de chien. »

« Merci pour l'info, j'en prend note. » _dit le blond sur un ton amusé qu'il ne tenta même pas de cacher._

« Ça fait plaisir de t'être utile. »

_Ceci étant dit, Bill lui tira la langue de façon la plus gamine qui soit et Tom le lui rendit bien. Ce dernier reprit finalement sa serviette correctement et se la remit sur la tête pour continuer le travail qu'il avait commencé, tout en regardant son frère qui lui servait un petit regard où se mêlait un peu la vengeance qu'il voulait avoir et un léger amusement de la situation qui se trouvait à être très cocasse._

_Tout de suite après, le pain sauta dans l'appareil en faisant faire le saut à Bill qui s'était mit juste devant et qui l'avait complètement oublié, trop concentré sur le fait que son jumeau se moquait littéralement de lui. Il se retourna alors vers le grille-pain sous le regard totalement amusé de son frère et commença à essayer de prendre le fameux pain grillé et à l'extirper de l'engin. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment chose facile; le pain était extrêmement chaud, ce qui brûlait un peu les doigts du jeune homme qui ne se découragea pas pour autant et qui continua son petit manège avant de réussir finalement à prendre l'objet tant convoité. Pour être certain de ne pas se brûler encore à force de tenir le pain, il se dépêcha de le mettre dans une assiette qu'il apporta à son frère._

« Voilà, le déjeuné est servit! »

« Danke(1). »

« Bitte(2)! »

_Bill se tourna alors vers l'armoire pour en sortir deux contenants. Il se retourna alors brusquement vers Tom qui était en train de chercher du regard le Nutella qu'il avait vu, quelques minutes plus tôt, sur la table, mais qui ne semblait plus y être. Les deux contenants qu'il avait entre les doigts, le jeune à la chevelure de jais les montra fièrement à son jumeau comme si il venait de trouver un véritable trésor, un sourire radieux d'affiché sur les lèvres._

« Nutella ou s… »

« Nutella » _le coupa tout de suite Tom qui avait déjà fait son choix bien avant que Bill n'ouvre la bouche._

_Ce dernier fronça un peu le nez quand il se fit couper dans son enthousiasme de façon très brusque. Il se contenta pourtant de maugréer intérieurement avant de tendre le contenant qu'avait choisit son frère à se dernier. Tom prit alors le pot des mains du jeune homme avant de le remercier avec un bref petit « danke ». Puis, il ne tarda pas à mettre la garniture sur son pain avant de le manger dans une seule bouchée sous le regard effaré de son cadet qui se disait que si il continuait comme ça, ce ne serait pas surprenant qu'il finisse par engraisser trop rapidement et ce ne serait certainement pas très bien pour l'image qu'il allait donner._

_Bill secoua finalement la tête de gauche à droit pour s'arrêter de fixer son frère qui était en train de prendre un verre d'eau qu'il venait de se servir sans vraiment que le jeune chanteur ne s'en rende réellement compte, car il était tombé dans la lune en regardant Tom. Il se redressa alors, vu qu'il s'était de nouveau accoté au comptoir dans son dos, et tourna les yeux vers le guitariste qui était juste à côté de lui._

« Je vais aller finir de me préparer, moi, alors essaie de ne pas traîner. »

« Oui, oui, mutti(3). » _dit Tom avec un ton qui se voulait gamin._

« Je l'espère bien, fils. » _s'amusa Bill en prenant une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de leur mère. _

_Ils se jetèrent tout deux des regards amusé avant de partir dans un petit fou rire commun. Puis, Bill lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de s'engager dans le couloir pour remonter à la salle de bain en ayant l'intention de finir de se préparer pour la rentrée, car il ne leur restait plus qu'une heure, tout au plus, pour être enfin prêt._

¤¤¤

**(1) Merci**

**(2) De rien**

**(3) Maman**


	3. Vollständige Rache

_Quittant la cuisine où il avait laissé son frère jumeau, Bill n'avait pas tardé et avait escaladé l'escalier à la vitesse grand V. Il fallait qu'il ne traîne pas trop. Il avait beaucoup de chose à préparer et surtout, il ne voulait pas avoir une sale tête pour la rentrée. C'était pour ça qu'il se réveillait habituellement toujours tôt pour être certain d'avoir au moins deux heures pour se préparer complètement. Eh oui, il prenait beaucoup de temps à se préparer et cela arrivait souvent qu'on le lui reproche vu que ce n'était pas vraiment commun un garçon qui prenait autant de temps à se préparer le matin seulement pour sortir comme si tout le monde se souciait irrémédiablement de son apparence plus que de celle que les autres. On le comparait d'ailleurs souvent à une fille, mais en pire encore, étant donné qu'il fallait toujours que tout soit super dans son maquillage et tout le reste._

_Cette fois c'était d'ailleurs encore plus important que les autres vu que c'était toujours au premier jour que les autres pouvaient se faire une idée et déjà qu'habituellement on se méprenait souvent en pensait qu'il était une fille et non un garçon, il ne voulait tout de même pas avoir en plus un air étrange qui ferait fuir tout le monde. C'est pourquoi, il ne tenait pas à avoir une tête bizarre. Il allait y mettre le tout!_

_Il fila prestement dans la salle de bain de l'étage et referma qu'à moitié la porte derrière lui. Pas la peine de la fermer totalement étant donné qu'il n'y avait que son frère et lui dans la maison et que Tom devait soit être en train de continuer à manger tranquillement dans la cuisine, soit être monté pour se préparer également. Bill espérait seulement que cela soit la dernière hypothèse étant donné qu'il ne lui plaisait pas vraiment de toujours pousser son frère pour qu'il ne soit pas en retard. Ce serait certainement le comble étant donné que c'était tout de même un jour important pour eux, bien que ce ne soit pas celui qui leur plaisait le plus, alors ils n'avaient pas intérêt à trop attirer l'attention sur eux, déjà qu'ils étaient célèbres, c'était pas toujours très super de se faire reconnaître partout où on allait._

_Le jeune chanteur se dirigea donc vers le comptoir de la salle de bain où trônait fièrement le séchoir ainsi que le fer plat qui lui appartenaient tout deux. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs et fouilla un moment à l'intérieur avant de finalement trouver l'objet de sa convoitise : sa brosse à cheveux. Sans attendre encore un moment, il se plaça devant le grand miroir de la pièce et se passa l'objet dans les cheveux pour enlever les nœuds qui étaient restés dans sa longue chevelure noire. Quand la brosse s'accrocha de temps en temps dans des nœuds qui s'étaient formé, mais il réussit tout de même à les défaire sans trop abîmer ses cheveux qui l'étaient déjà un peu à cause des nombreuses colorations qu'il s'était fait par le passé, mais dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer._

_Ses cheveux n'ayant maintenant plus aucun nœuds ou du moins c'était ce que ses doigts experts arrivaient à deviner, il laissa sa brosse de côté pour finalement attraper son sèche-cheveux qu'il alluma en ayant l'intention de sécher rapidement ses cheveux. Il n'y avait plus vraiment d'eau dans ses cheveux, que de l'humidité. Avec le temps, toute l'eau avait dégouliné dans son dos en le faisant toujours frissonner. Cela ne lui prit donc à peine quelques minutes avant qu'il se retrouve complètement sec et donc prêt à ses les aplatir vu qu'ils ondulaient légèrement sur sa tête, arrachant une petite grimace de la part du jeune chanteur qui préférait de loin ses cheveux quand ils étaient lisses. Se lisser les cheveux fût l'étape la plus longue et certainement celle qui lui demandait le plus de patience vu qu'il se devait d'aplatir chacune de ses mèches. Elles avaient beau n'être que très légèrement ondulées, il les voulait complètement lisse et sans la moindre petite vague. Il passa donc de longues minutes à passer le fer plat dans ses cheveux de manière lente et experte, se regardant souvent dans le miroir pour s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait pas une petite partie._

_Il laissa tout de même un petit soupir de soulagement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il eut terminé; la pièce étant presque fermée et aussi encore passablement fermée, il commençait à avoir chaud surtout qu'il venait à peine de se sécher les cheveux. Il ne se plaignit pourtant pas une seule fois, car c'était son lot quotidien. À chaque matin, presque sans exception, il répétait toujours les mêmes actions._

**-°-**

_Pendant tout ce temps, Tom était tranquillement en train de manger son pain au Nutella dans la cuisine en regardant un peu autour de lui comme si c'était la première fois qu'il était dans cette pièce. Pourtant, il y mangeait chaque matin, midi et soir pendant tout l'été qui avait semblé filer trop rapidement au goût du jeune homme qui n'aurait pas été contre quelques jours de congés encore. Veiller presque tous les soirs et s'amuser autant avec son frère qu'avec ces amis, ça commençait déjà à lui manquer bien que ce ne serait que la première journée qui annonçait son futur enchaînement aux études qui allait recommencer. Il aurait bien voulut ne pas aller à cette fameuse première journée qui se promettait d'être l'horreur, mais il n'avait pas le choix avec un frère qui le forçait déjà à se lever tôt, selon lui, et à se préparer rapidement, alors qu'ils pouvaient très bien prendre leur temps._

_Il ne fût sortit de ses pensées que lorsque ses dents rencontrèrent finalement ses doigts qu'il mordit sans faire par exprès, ce qui le fit subitement sursauter, lui arrachant également un petit cri. Il ne s'était peut-être pas mordu jusqu'au sang, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal pareil! C'était comme se cogner un orteil contre le rebord de son lit : ça pouvait paraître insignifiant et stupide, mais la douleur semblait toujours plus forte qu'une autre douleur._

« Scheiße(1)! »

_Il grogna encore un peu en se secouant la main un peu comme pour chasser la petite douleur qui parait pourtant si insignifiante. Le fait d'être dans la lune comme ça n'est peut-être pas très bon pour lui. Il faudra penser à arrêter si il ne veut pas se retrouver avec un doigt en moins la prochaine fois. Ce ne serait pas vraiment pratique pour jouer de la guitare, bien qu'il pourrait très certainement trouver un moyen pour s'arranger même avec quatre doigts. Il suffit d'un peu de débrouillardise et voilà, tout est réglé._

_Le guitariste, quand son doigt a l'air mieux et n'a plus trop les traces de sa morsure, leva les yeux vers l'horloge qui se trouve juste en haut du cadre de la porte. Trois quarts d'heure et après l'enfer commence. Il fronça un peu les sourcils en se demandant où est-ce que Bill pourrait en être rendu dans toute sa longue préparation. Après un haussement d'épaules quelque peu indifférent, il se leva et repoussa ensuite sa chaise pour la remettre à sa place. Puis, il attrapa sa serviette qu'il avait posé sur la table, le temps de manger, et se dirigea vers le grand escalier pour aller voir ce que son frère fabrique et pour ensuite aller se préparer à son tour si il veut échapper aux mauvais traitements de son frère qui ne se gênerait probablement pas pour lui rappeler le temps qu'il reste._

**-°-**

_Après avoir rangé tous les fameux outils dont il s'était jusque-là servit avec une très grande minutie et qui ne lui servait plus à présent, Bill attrapa les cosmétiques qui étaient tous arrangés dans une petite file alignée sous le miroir. Il passait à présent à l'étape maquillage. Étape qui demandait encore plus de précision. _

_Il attrapa donc une bouteille d'eyeliner qu'il ne tarda pas à ouvrir. Puis il s'approcha un peu plus du miroir pour être capable de ne pas tout rater. Avec précision, il s'affaira à noircir son œil gauche en changeant parfois de produit étant donné qu'il faisait un œil à la fois et il allait justement s'attaquer à son autre quand le reflet de quelque chose dans le miroir attira son attention. Il plissa alors un peu le nez de mécontentement en remarquant que sa serviette se trouvait au sol, juste à côté de la cabine de douche, et qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dans un bon état. C'était sans doute son frère qui n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention et ce certainement volontairement. _

« Il aurait au moins pu la mettre sur le support. » _marmonna le chanteur à la chevelure de jais._

_Il se dirigea alors vers cette dernière. Il prenait la peine de la remettre sur le support convenablement, de façon à ce qu'elle ne retombe pas de nouveau sur le sol et qu'elle se salisse encore plus. Plus tard, quand il reviendrait de l'école, il la laverait probablement pour ne pas se retrouver avec les cheveux sales juste après qu'il se les soit lavé, ce qui n'aurait pas vraiment avancé à grande chose._

_Tandis qu'il s'occupait de sa serviette, il ne vit et n'entendit pas du tout son frère qui était venu voir où en était Bill et donc pour savoir combien il avait de temps avant de se faire encore une fois pousser dans le derrière pour qu'il se dépêche. Le guitariste poussa alors un peu la porte qui était à demi-ouverte et regarda son jumeau. Bill quant à lui, n'ayant toujours pas remarqué la présence de Tom bien que ce dernier se trouvait juste dans son champ de vision, tourna finalement les talons pour retourner à son miroir, mais il remarqua alors qu'à l'intérieur de la douche les produits se trouvaient, pour la plupart, au sol. Le chanteur poussa alors un soupir de découragement en voyant tout ça._

« Un vrai cochon celui-là… » _laissa-t-il__ échapper dans son soupir._

_Sachant très bien de qui il voulait parler quand il disait « celui-là », Tom se renfrogna tout d'un coup en jetant un regarda mauvais à Bill qui se penchait déjà à l'intérieur de la cabine pour ramasser les trucs qui se trouvaient sur le carrelage de la douche afin de les serrer correctement. Décidément, ce n'était pas vraiment sa journée._ _Cependant, Tom, qui se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, eut un petit sourire sadique en voyant que son frère n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence et qu'il continuait à faire ses choses tranquillement sans se douter le moins du monde de ce qu'il risquait à être aussi peu attentif à ce qui se passait tout proche de lui. Il était clair que Tom avait une idée derrière la tête et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à la mettre en pratique dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, ce qui ne devait certainement pas tarder. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné et Bill allait y goûter. _

_Il s'approcha alors de son frère sans se faire remarquer par le petit chanteur qui était trop occupé par son rangement pour se douter seulement de la présence de son aîné. Le guitariste eut encore un petit sourire diabolique avant de tendre le bras vers la poignée de la douche qu'il tourna dans le sens à faire couler uniquement de l'eau froide. Il s'écarta alors brusquement pour ne pas se faire mouiller avant d'entendre un cri aigu qui de la part de son frère qui venait tout juste de recevoir une tonne d'eau glacé sur la tête. Ce dernier ressortit rapidement de la cabine en laissant tomber toutes les choses sur le sol. _

_Tandis que l'eau coulait dans son dos en le faisant frissonner, il se retourna d'un coup sec vers le coupable qui abordait un petit sourire vengeur et qui semblait lui montrer qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Bien qu'il ait l'impression que le regard du chanteur de Tokio Hotel fût capable de lui lancer des couteaux, il resta tout aussi amusé de sa vengeance qui était maintenant complète._

« C'est malin ça, maintenant je vais devoir tout recommencer! »

« Il fallait pas me réveiller si tôt. »

« Pas ma faute si tu dormais encore, alors qu'il faut se préparer pour l'école. »

« C'est pas moi qui prend deux heures à se préparer que je sache. »

« C'est vrai que pour le résultat que ça donne, il faut pas chercher plus loin… » _lâcha-t-il__ avec les dents serré pour ne pas que son frère l'entende très bien._

« T'as dit quoi là » _demanda Tom avec un air méfiant._

« J'ai rien dit! » _s'exclama le chanteur sur un ton choqué en prenant une petite mine outrée._

« Bon, allez, princesse, arrête de discuter. Il faut te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas être en retard. » _dit__ le vis-à-vis de Bill qui abordait un large sourire._

_Il laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur avant de prendre sa propre serviette et de la lancer sur Bill qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol qui était maintenant parsemé de gouttelettes d'eau qui lui coulaient dans le dos et les cheveux pour finir leur course en s'écrasant contre le plancher. Tout en regardant toujours son aîné d'un regard mauvais, il s'essuya un peu les cheveux qui commençait déjà à onduler un peu. Il allait devoir tout refaire! Et de plus, son maquillage, qu'il n'avait pas terminé, était déjà en train de couler. Tom n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte avec sa vengeance. Mais bon, il ne l'avait pas vraiment volé non plus; sauter sur quelqu'un dès le matin pour le réveiller, ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable._

_Remarquant finalement que son frère ne semblait pas tellement content de devoir tout recommencer et d'avoir donc perdu son temps vu que cela ne donnait plus rien, Tom secoua la tête. Il se disait qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort, mais c'était tout de même lui qui lui avait tendue une perche en ne le remarquant même pas et en se mettant dans la douche de cette manière._

« Maintenant on est quitte, alors arrête de faire la tête et puis t'as une sale tête avec ton maquillage qui coule comme ça. »

_Il l'attrapa alors par la main et le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise qu'il avait tirée devant le comptoir en le mettant face au miroir. Il farfouilla un petit moment dans l'armoire avant de trouver le séchoir que Bill avait serré quelques minutes plus tôt et s'affaira à lui sécher les cheveux en le laissant s'occuper lui-même de son maquillage vu qu'il pouvait affirmer sans se tromper que le chanteur savait mieux manier ces produits que lui et que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était de s'occuper de ses cheveux étant donné que ce n'était pas si difficile._

¤¤¤

**(1) Merde**


	4. Neues Jahr

_Après que Bill se soit laissé sécher et lisser les cheveux par son frère qui était la cause du fait qu'il était trempé et après qu'il ait finit de se maquiller une nouvelle fois étant donné que son maquillage avait coulé à cause de l'eau qu'il avait reçut, ce fût au tour de Tom d'aller se préparer. Avec l'agitation de son frère cadet, il s'était fait aussi un peu mouillé, mais ce n'était pas trop grave. Il ne lui suffisait plus qu'à aller se changer et laisser ses vêtements à sécher. Bill était tout de même satisfait du travail de son frère. Il avait fait preuve de minutie et il n'y avait donc plus aucune ondulation dans ses cheveux aussi petite soit-elle. Il se mit donc finalement un peu de gel dans les cheveux, mais sans trop. Il n'allait quand même pas se les dresser tous sur la tête comme la crête d'un coq._

_Voyant que son frère était en train de faire les dernières retouches sur ses propres cheveux, Tom quitta finalement la salle d'eau pour s'en retourner vers sa chambre. Il poussa la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur pour ensuite se diriger vers son garde robe duquel il en sortit un large T-shirt blanc ainsi qu'un nouveau baggy qui semblaient tout deux être visiblement trop grands pour lui. Il s'attache ensuite les cheveux avec une queue de cheval haute. Puis se fourre un bandana noir corbeau sur la tête avant de placer une casquette des Yankees d'un blanc immaculé de travers. Tous les vêtements qu'il portait semblaient être fait pour quelqu'un qui faisait le double, voir le triple ou plus de son poids, mais c'était justement ce style vestimentaire que Tom affectionnait tout particulièrement. Le genre large du style rappeur lui allait d'ailleurs très bien, alors il n'allait certainement pas choisir un autre style et bien qu'il soit jumeau avec Bill, il ne lui prenait pas vraiment l'envie de mettre des vêtements qui lui collait au corps et qui le rendait certainement un peu moins libre dans ses mouvements._

_Quand il eut finit d'enfiler ses nouveaux vêtements, le jeune guitariste tourna finalement la tête vers le cadran qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet; il ne restait qu'un peu plus qu'un quart d'heure. Il poussa alors un soupir. Non, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner à l'école. Les seuls points positifs qu'il voyait dans tout ça c'était qu'il allait retrouver ses amis et qu'il allait pouvoir faire les quatre cents coups avec son frère. Comme toutes les fois, les professeurs allaient les trouver décourageant, mais cela n'importait pas vraiment le jeune homme. Il se foutait de ce que ses professeurs disaient, en autant qu'il s'amusait, rien d'autre ne l'importait vraiment._

« Je vais te mettre de l'action dans cette école que ce sera pas long. » _annonça-t-il à lui-même avec un petit sourire moqueur d'accroché à ses lèvres._

_Ceci étant dit, il se retourna finalement vers un coin de sa chambre où il avait laissé son sac d'école et qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis le début de l'été. Avec un sourire, il remarqua qu'il était pratiquement disparu sous une épaisse couche de poussière qui s'était accumulée durant l'été. Il s'approcha alors et le prit avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre pour secouer son sac à l'extérieur pour enlever un minimum de poussière. Il se mit alors la manche devant le nez pour ne pas s'étouffer avec la poussière qui revolait dans tout les sens et qui n'aurait pas hésitée à le faire éternuer._

_Quand il jugea que son sac à dos était assez présentable, il le rentra et ferma ensuite la fenêtre où s'échappaient encore quelques poussières. Il alla fourrer ses cahiers et ses autres trucs d'école à l'intérieur ainsi que son Ipod, de l'argent pour le lunch du midi vu qu'il était pas assez bon en cuisine pour s'en faire un tout seul et, pour finir, un paquet de cigarettes dans lequel se trouvait également un briquet qui pouvait lui être tout de même utile. Il savait très bien que de fumer, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour sa santé, mais bon, il n'était pas vraiment assez déterminé pour essayer d'arrêter. Peut-être plus tard, qui sais, mais pas pour le moment. Avec ça, il pouvait au moins se détendre de temps en temps quand il était trop sous pression à cause de leur groupe qui était très connu… peut-être trop, parfois._

« En espérant qu'on ne se prenne pas des profs emmerdants même si ça va être sûrement ça pareil. »

_Le voilà maintenant fin prêt à s'en retourner dans cet établissement qui serait plutôt un endroit où dormir qu'un endroit pour apprendre des trucs qui étaient supposées lui servir dans le futur. Il vérifia encore une fois qu'il avait tout dans son sac pour être certain de ne pas trop s'emmerder, puis il quitta sa chambre en la refermant derrière lui plus par habitude que par volonté de préserver son intimité. Il alla donc rejoindre son frère jumeau dans sa chambre, alors qu'il était en train de finir de s'habiller; il venait à peine de mettre un jean bleu serré et quelque peu délavé par endroits accompagné d'une large ceinture noire et auquel il avait attaché une petite chaîne. Maintenant, il enfilait un chandail gris-noir sur lequel il avait un dessin de tête de mort relativement effrayante quand on la regardait bien. Tom, lui, ne prit pas du tout la peine de cogner à la porte avant d'entrer et fit comme si il était dans sa propre chambre, c'est-à-dire qu'il entra dans la pièce et laissa son sac à dos tomber sur le sol avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le lit de son frère pour le regarder faire._

_En entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, le jeune releva la tête en la dirigeant ensuite en direction de sa porte et put voir que Tom était en train de prendre ses aises sur son lit. Il eut alors un petit sourire, mais ne posa aucun commentaire. Il mit son gant noir de jais troué par plusieurs endroits alors qu'il avait plusieurs bracelets noirs à l'autre poignet. Puis, il se contenta de retourner vers sa commode pour aller chercher des bijoux tel qu'un collier de tête de mort, des chaînes qui lui serviraient encore de collier, des bracelets de chaînes et des bagues. Il enfila le tout qui, entre temps, émit plusieurs tintements en s'entrechoquant._

_Quand il en eut terminé avec son habillement, il alla dans un coin de sa chambre avec l'intention de préparer également son sac à dos. Tom, qui le regardait faire depuis un bon moment déjà ne put s'empêcher de laisser un soupir de découragement en voyant qu'il n'avait même pas encore finit son sac, alors que cela faisait déjà un bon moment que lui-même avait finit le sien. C'en était à se demander qu'est-ce que Bill avait bien put faire pendant tout ce temps où le guitariste s'était préparé. Tom préféra ne pas demander, mais ne se gêna pas le moins du monde pour narguer un peu son jumeau qui fourrait plusieurs choses diverses dans son sac avec une lenteur et une délicatesse affligeantes._

« Alors? C'est qui qui disait que j'allais être en retard? Je suis même prêt avant toi. Il faut le faire! »

_Bill se retourna vers son frère en lui tirant la langue étant donné qu'il ne prenait pas ce commentaire personnel vu qu'il savait que maintenant ils étaient quittes et que c'était plus pour se moquer que pour autre chose. De toute manière, ils étaient toujours en train de se provoquer de cette manière de façon à pouvoir en rigoler, alors il n'allait très certainement pas le prendre mal vu que c'était son lot quotidien. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter de ranger son sac, faute de temps, et retourna donc la tête vers l'objet qu'il avait entre les mains pour le mettre dans son sac à dos._

« Ça, c'est parce que tu m'as tout fait recommencer mes trucs, sinon j'aurais été prêt avant toi, c'est certain. »

« Ah ouais? Tu veux parier? » _dit-il__ sur un ton provocateur en mettant son jumeau au défi._

« Nein(1), je tiens pas à te ruiner. » _lança-t-il à son frère tout en continuant tranquillement à mettre ses choses dans son sac._

« C'est ça, c'est ça. Je crois plutôt que t'essayes de te défiler. »

« Pas du tout! »

_Tom s'amusa bien de l'indignation tout à fait simulée de son frère cadet qui venait tout juste de se retourner vers lui en abordant un air totalement outré comme si ce qu'il avait dit l'avait réellement affecté profondément et que cela l'insultait. Cependant, cet air était aussi, par contre, totalement faux et cela, Tom l'avait bien deviné. De toute façon, ils étaient jumeaux, alors ils arrivaient à savoir quand l'autre mentait vu qu'ils se connaissaient bien trop. Leur lien de frère était d'autant plus fort que celle de frères normaux étant donné qu'ils étaient également jumeaux. Depuis le début ils avaient partagé les mêmes choses même en étant dans le ventre de leur mère, alors on pouvait facilement dire que leur lien était très fort et qu'ils avaient toujours étés très proches l'un de l'autre._

_Puis, ce fût le silence un petit moment qui n'était comblé que par le bruit des choses que Bill fourrait dans son sac. Pour sa part, Tom était tranquillement assis sur le lit, le dos collé contre le mur et il regardait tranquillement son frère. Et dire qu'il s'était fait réveillé par un jumeau surexcité alors que présentement il faisait strictement rien et se contentait d'attendre son frère jumeau, le même qui avait osé le réveiller! C'est donc sur ce qu'il ferma les yeux pour récupérer un peu de son sommeil qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir, sans même que Bill ne s'en rende compte. Et c'était une chance pour Tom étant donné que sinon ça n'aurait pas prit de temps que son frère lui aurait balancé quelque chose par la tête pour le réveiller. Il aurait probablement aussi fait en sorte qu'il ne se rendorme pas une nouvelle fois, échappant par le fait même à sa surveillance qui, pour l'instant, se révélait être assez boiteuse vu qu'il ne devinait même pas ce que son jumeau faisait._

_Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Tom piquait un petit somme sans rêve vraiment en attendant son frère qui, on dirait bien, fourrait tout ce qu'il avait dans la chambre. Il aurait peut-être dû préparer son sac à dos avant qu'ils soient le matin. Ça lui aurait évité de prendre tant de temps et il aurait probablement pu dormir encore un peu plus tout comme Tom. Mais bon, il était peut-être un peu à la dernière minute, mais au moins ils n'allaient pas se retrouver en retard étant donné qu'il ne leur restait encore peut-être cinq minutes avant qu'ils ne doivent partir pour prendre le chemin de l'école qui se trouvait plus loin dans la ville._

_Quand le chanteur se retourna finalement vers son frère en abordant une mine victorieuse signifiant qu'il avait réussit à tout rentrer, il la laissa tout de suite tomber en voyant le petit dormeur qui somnolait paisiblement dans son lit. Une idée des plus déloyales lui passa par la tête, mais avec un peu de maturité, il décida de laisser tomber son plan. Il n'avait pas très envie de se mettre Tom encore une fois à dos vu que de passer la première journée d'école avec son frère qui lui faisait la tête, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable, car il ne pourrait plus torturer ses nouveaux professeurs avec son jumeau. Une fois réunis tout les deux, ce pouvait être un véritable enfer pour tout le monde et heureusement pour eux, mais malheureusement pour les personnes de l'école, ils avaient été mis dans les mêmes cours tout les deux. Donc, bonjour les professeurs, vous allez regretter d'avoir ces deux tornades dans votre classe._

_Il tourna alors la tête en direction de son propre cadran pour voir combien de temps qui leur restait. Sept minutes encore? C'était parfait! Il n'aurait pas besoin de réveiller brusquement son frère, cette fois-ci. Il pouvait même y aller plus en douceur et non comme il avait fait le matin même. C'était déjà ça de gagné. C'est donc sur cette petite résolution de ne pas faire enrager son frère une fois du plus que Bill délaissa son sac à dos où il était pour aller gagner son lit. Une lueur de malice passa dans ses yeux, puis, aussi doucement qu'un félin, il glissa sur le lit pour se mettre à califourchon sur son frère qui semblait toujours dormir à poings fermés. Ce dernier ne se réveilla tout de même pas, continuait de dormir comme si de rien était et ne sentant pas vraiment la présence d'un poids sur lui._

_Voyant que son jumeau ne se réveillait toujours pas, le sourire du cadet s'agrandit alors un peu plus. Il allait pouvoir passer à l'attaque. Que ça allait être amusant! Tom, qui avait un sourire paisible d'accroché aux lèvres, semblait faire un beau rêve. Donc Bill n'allait pas se priver pour en profiter étant donné qu'il se doutait que le guitariste devait encore être en train de rêver d'une belle fille qu'il aurait réussit à ramener encore une fois. Il se demanda un moment si dans son rêve la relation avec cette fameuse personne était du sérieux ou bien juste quelque chose comme ça pour le « divertir ». Cependant, cette petite réflexion fût de courte durée quand il vit Tom bouger un peu sous lui dans son sommeil. Il laissa donc son air penseur au profit d'un petit sourire remplit de malice. Il approcha doucement sa bouche de l'oreille de son frère, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller et de ne pas manquer sa cible si jamais il bougeait._

« Tomy-chou…. Tomy-chou d'amour…? » _appela le jeune homme d'une voix tout à fait mielleuse et en prenant le surnom donné à Tom qui étaient propres à ceux d'une des fans qu'il avait déjà vu au bras de son frère, mais qu'il avait laissé après quelques jours à peine pour une raison qui restait inconnue au chanteur._

_L'intéressé grogna un peu dans son sommeil en entendant cette voix qui mixait celle de son frère et celle d'une personne qu'il semblait déjà avoir connu, mais dont il ne se souvenait pas le moins du monde. Sur le coup, il avait eut un peu envie de se retourner et de se débarrasser du poids de la personne qui était sur lui et qu'il croyait être celui de la jeune femme avec qui il avait déjà était, mais il ne put faire grand mouvement et resta donc immobile Il ne réagit pas plus que cela ce qui permit à Bill d'être maintenant certain qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment intéressé à la grande brune qui avait une voix pratiquement pareil et que c'était probablement juste pour le coup d'un moment, sans plus. Étrangement, il en fût ravi; il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cette fille qui ne cessait de glousser en se pendant au bras de son frère tel un vrai pot de colle qui n'avait rien dans la tête et tout dans la poitrine._

_Il se releva alors rapidement de son frère qui dormait toujours bien que son sommeil était quelque peu troublé par les mouvements au-dessus de lui. Bill s'en alla du lit et attrapa son sac à dos qu'il avait laissé au sol juste à côté de celui de son frère. Puis il tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers son frère qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il résista à l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour le réveiller et décida plutôt de frapper dans ses mains en produisant un son qui ne devait pas être très agréable aux oreilles de l'endormit._

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut y aller. »

« Ja, ja(2)… » _dit__ le guitariste d'une voix légèrement pâteuse._

« Et plus vite que ça, sinon je viens te réveiller moi-même » _annonça-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant._

_Cette seule phrase eut l'effet d'une sonnerie de réveille-matin et Tom se redressa donc rapidement du lit et glissa de ce dernier pour finalement reprendre son sac qu'il balança sur son dos sans trop y faire attention. Bill était maintenant prêt et se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte en lui accordant un sourire qui était plus que suspect, ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter un peu Tom qui ne posa pourtant pas de question en s'approchant de son jumeau pour sortir de la pièce en premier, tout de suite suivit de son cadet qui venait tout juste de refermer la porte de sa chambre et qui se mettait déjà à siffloter l'air de la chanson « Durch den Monsun » que pratiquement tout le monde, qui les écoutait, appréciait._

¤¤¤

**(1) Non**

**(2) Oui, oui**


	5. Wettrennen

_Les deux jumeaux Kaulitz ayant finit de se préparer pour aller à cette fameuse école qui se promettait d'être un véritable enfer sur Terre dans lequel ils devraient mettre un peu d'action en jouant les deux petite diables, ils sortaient maintenant de la chambre de Bill étant donné que c'était lui qui avait prit le plus de temps à se préparer et que le guitariste s'était tout simplement permit d'aller « superviser » les opérations pour s'assurer que son frère ne traînait pas de la patte comme il le lui reprochait. Tom semblait encore un tout petit peu endormis étant donné qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller après le petit somme qu'il avait piquer sur le lit de son frère, ce qui fit sourire le chanteur qui se dit qu'il avait beau ne pas être trop matinal bien qu'il se réveillait à des heures pas possible afin de se préparer correctement, son frère ne l'était pas énormément plus. L'aîné se mit alors bailler tout en s'étirant, manquant de peu d'assommer son frère de peu vu que ce dernier l'avait rejoint et était maintenant juste à côté de lui._

« Hey, fait attention un peu. » _avertit Bill bien qu'il s'amusait de voir son frère si fatigué._

« Ah? Schuldi(1). » _s'excusa__ le jeune homme en se faisant craquer le cou, ce qui arracha une petite grimace de la part des deux jumeaux._

« Pas grave, mais faudrait te réveiller sinon ça va être pas beau à l'école. »

« Mmm… » _approuva__ Tom._

_Bill lui souria gentiment en se disant que si ça continuais comme ça, qu'il allait finir par tomber littéralement de fatigue. Au moins, ce serait certainement une bonne raison pour lui de ne pas aller à l'école et de rester à se reposer à la maison à rien faire de la journée comme une vraie marmotte. Pourtant, cela ne prit finalement pas trop de temps avant qu'il finisse par se réveiller complètement, car il s'enfargea dans ses pieds à cause de son manque d'attention, mais Bill le rattrapa par le bras juste avant qu'il ne fasse une très belle rencontre avec le plancher qui aurait pourtant été relativement assez douloureuse et pas des plus agréables._

« Danke(2), Bill. »

« Bitte(3). »

_C'est sur ce que Tom fût complètement réveillé et maintenant prêt à affronter tout ce qui pouvait se dresser devant sa route… sauf peut-être l'école qui l'endormirait encore plus qu'il ne pouvait l'être présentement. Marchant dans le corridor, ils finirent par arriver tout proche de l'escalier. À cette vue, une idée passa par la tête du jeune blond qui eut un petit sourire malicieux et satisfait. Il se retourna alors brusquement vers son frère en lui barrant la route, l'empêchant de continuer son chemin, mais surtout en le faisant sursauter légèrement par le fait même. Bill le regarda alors d'un air quelque peu confus._

« Was(4)? » _demanda Bill en lui jetant un regard interrogateur._

« T'avais dit qu'on était en retard, non? »

« Hum…, ja(5). » _dit Bill qui ne savait pas très bien où voulait en venir son frère_. « Warum(6)? »

« Ça te dit une petite course jusqu'à la porte? »

« Et quand je vais t'avoir battu, je vais gagner quoi? » _nargua Bill qui apparemment acceptait la proposition de son frère._

« Bah je sais pas moi. Du maquillage? » _proposa-t-il__ un peu hésitant._

« Je suis partant! »

« Par contre, ça c'est si tu gagne, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver »

_Sans attendre plus longtemps et sans laisser le temps à son frère de réagir, Tom se précipita dans l'escalier en le dévalant sans se soucier du fait qu'il pouvait trébucher si il manquait la moindre marche ou si il se prenait les pieds ensembles. Bill qui était resté un peu patois en voyant la réaction rapide de son frère dû prendre quelques petites secondes avant de se rendre compte que son frère venait tout juste de partir en le plantant là. Il ne prit donc pas beaucoup de temps avant de se précipiter derrière son frère en le rattrapant presque à mi-chemin dans les escaliers_

« Hey! Tu triches! »

_Tom eut un petit sourire en entendant la voix de son frère se plaindre du fait qu'il ne l'avait pas attendus pour commencer la course et qu'il avait prit un peu d'avance même si Bill n'avait pas prit tellement de temps avant de le rattraper vu que chacun avait un handicap : Tom avait de larges vêtements ce qui ne lui facilitait pas nécessairement pour faire des mouvements rapides, mais en contre parti, Bill avait des vêtements qui lui collaient au corps, donc ce n'était pas vraiment très agréable de courir avec ça sur le dos. Le blond aux dreads tourna un petit regard moqueur vers son frère avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton qui l'était tout autant :_

« Tout les coups sont permis. T'as jamais dit que c'était interdit. »

« Betrüger(7)» lui lança Bill.

« Et fier de l'être » _le nargua le jeune guitariste qui lui souria d'une façon insolente tout en continuant de courir avec son frère pour arriver le premier en bas._

_Après avoir finit leur petite conversation, ils redoublèrent tout deux d'effort et de détermination. Chacun voulait gagner en partie seulement pour s'amuser à voir la tête déconfite de l'autre quand il serait le grand vainqueur et en autre partie pour avoir le prix qui se tenait tout au bout de ce défi. Ils ne s'étaient peut-être pas encore entendus pour la récompense de Tom, mais Bill était bien décidé à ne pas revenir là-dessus. On allait maintenant voir quel allait être le plus fort au niveau de la course ou si tout les deux allaient arriver en même temps devant la porte de la maison et surtout qui allait être le plus essoufflé après cette course qui commençait déjà à les épuiser._

_Pendant toute leur petite course dans les marches de l'escalier qui ne semblait plus en finir, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se jeter des petits regards de défi, chacun prenant de l'avance sur l'autre, mais la perdant quelques secondes plus tard à peine. Ce genre de petits défis les amusaient beaucoup et ils avaient tout les deux la volonté de battre l'autre à plates coutures pour avoir le mérite de dire à l'autre qu'il était le meilleur d'eux deux. Pourtant, ils franchir la dernière marche en même temps. Mais ce n'était pas finit. Pas encore. Il restait encore à atteindre cette fameuse porte qui se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine d'eux et qu'ils désiraient tant pour le moment_

_Plus que quelques mètres encore. Ils y étaient presque. Ils étaient si proches du but, car il ne leur restait maintenant plus qu'un seul petit mètres à franchir avant d'atteindre finalement la porte. Pourtant, il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur et chacun le savait. Tout se passa en quelques secondes à peine : à la dernière minute seulement, Tom tenta de piquer un sprint, mais Bill, toujours aussi vigilant, remarqua la manœuvre de son jumeau et tira alors brusquement sur le bord de son chandail trop large. Se chandail, le traître, Tom n'a pas été capable de se retenir à quoi que ce soit même en tendant la main en direction de son frère qui venait de reprendre de la course de plus belle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bill tourna brusquement la poignée et sort par la porte qu'il vient à peine d'ouvrir en catastrophe pour ne pas se la manger en pleine face._

« Hey, c'est pas juste, t'as triché! »

« Tout les coups sont permis. T'as jamais dit que c'était interdit. » _annonça-t-il d'une petite voix triomphante sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il avait reprit exactement les mêmes paroles que son frère quelques minutes plus tôt._

_C'est sur ce qu'il entama une petite danse de la victoire dans le cadre de la porte alors que le blond se relevait tant bien que mal en lui jetant un regard noir qui se transforme bien vite en regard amusé en le voyant se dandiner de cette manière comme si il avait gagné aux jeux olympiques ou dans quoi que ce soit d'autre qui aurait put lui valoir tant de prestige. Sournoisement, il s'approcha de son frère qui ne s'occupait déjà plus de lui et qui n'arrêtait pas de crier à tue-tête « Pour moi le maquillage! » et le tout en boucle sans s'arrêter pour regarder son frère qui se trouvait déjà juste à côté de lui. Sans prévenir, le guitariste bondit sur sa proie et lui attrapa la tête pour la frotter frénétiquement en faisant gémir le jeune aux cheveux de jais qui était agacé des traitements de son frère._

_Après un moment, il finit par se débarrasser de son frère qui le martyrisait et qui était d'ailleurs en train de le décoiffer totalement. Il lui adressa un regard qui lui disait que si il approchait encore une fois qu'il n'allait pas hésiter à attaquer à son tour. Pour sa part, le blond était mort de rire en le voyant avec les cheveux qui allaient dans tout les sens… à vrai dire, cela ne faisait pas trop grande différence à certaines autres fois où il avait les cheveux coiffés dans les airs, un peu dans tout les sens. Après avoir quitté son frère du regard, Tom baissa les yeux vers la montre qu'il avait au poignet et eut un petit sourire moqueur avant de relever la tête vers son frère qui le regardait avec un peu d'interrogation dans les yeux, voulant apparemment savoir quelle heure il était même si il ne lui suffisait de pencher les yeux vers son propre poigner pour avoir la réponse à sa question muette qui resta un moment sans réponse étant donné que le jeune homme semblait décidé à le faire poiroter un petit moment._

« Bon, je crois qu'on devrais y aller si on ne veut pas se retrouver trop juste. »

_Bill fronça alors un peu les sourcils en entendant ce que lui disant son jumeau. Il porta finalement lui aussi son regard vers sa montre et ses yeux s'agrandir brusquement en voyant que cela devait bien faire cinq minutes qu'ils devaient être partis et qu'ils allaient certainement manquer l'autobus si ils ne se dépêchaient pas. Il attrapa le poignet de son frère et le tira à l'extérieur avant de fermer et verrouiller la porte de leur maison. Puis, il reprit le bras du jeune blond. Il commença à courir tout en traînant son frère derrière lui qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les ralentir._

¤¤¤

**(1) Pardon**

**(2) Merci**

**(3) De rien**

**(4) Quoi**

**(5) Oui**

**(6) Pourquoi**

**(7) Menteur**


	6. Linienbus

_Tenant toujours son frère par la main en le traînant derrière lui comme on traînait un boulet de prisonnier, d'ailleurs l'image pouvait être très similaire à la situation présente étant donné que Tom faisait absolument rien pour l'aider à aller plus vite et qu'au contraire il semblait même le faire aller moins vite que si il ne le tenait pas, Bill courut le long de la rue en la dévalant rapidement, manquant de s'enfarger à plusieurs reprises. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant; il fallait qu'il se dépêche si il ne voulait pas manquer l'autobus. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards à sa montre pour savoir si ils étaient bel et bien en retard, et à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, cela ne faisait que le décourager étant donné qu'il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient déjà en retard. Il ne manquait plus qu'ils n'arrivent pas à attraper l'autobus et là ils seraient vraiment mal en point, car l'école se trouvait relativement loin et qu'après leur autobus, il n'y en avait pas vraiment d'autre avant peut-être une heure._

_Bien que Tom savait pertinemment qu'il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent, il continuait de courir tranquillement comme si de rien était tandis que son frère le tirait par le bras pour le forcer à aller un peu plus vite au moins. À quoi bon courir quand il était évident qu'ils devaient déjà avoir manqué leur autobus et qu'ils allaient certainement être en retard pour les trucs nuls qui se faisaient au début? Voilà ce à quoi pensait le jeune blond qui ne se pressait pas le moins du monde au grand découragement de son frère qui continuait quand même à courir comme si ils avaient le diable qui les collait. Voyant finalement que Bill lui serait un peu plus le poignet pour le forcer à avancer plus vite, il se décida finalement à obtempérer et accéléra le rythme bien qu'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il courait vraiment. C'était tout simplement pour faire plaisir à son frère qui semblait réellement vouloir aller à l'école pour la rentrée._

_Quand ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'arrêt de leur autobus, Bill regarda de droite à gauche de la rue, car leur autobus n'était pas là ou du moins il ne le voyait pas vraiment. Ils l'avaient manqué ou bien il n'était pas encore arrivé tout simplement? C'est ça la question qui trottait dans la tête du jeune chanteur qui était d'ailleurs très essoufflé par sa course dans les rues de sa ville pour arriver finalement à l'arrêt d'autobus. Tom lui, qui était plus calme étant donné qu'il n'avait pas courut aussi vite que son frère bien qu'il se soit fait traîné par ce dernier, regarda à son tour de droite à gauche pour voir où se trouvait l'autobus. _

_Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne tapote le dos de son frère qui s'était plié en deux à la recherche de son souffle qu'il tentait de reprendre. Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers son frère en lui jetant un petit regard interrogateur pour savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour se parler tranquillement de tout et de rien. Le guitariste lui pointa alors quelque chose plus loin, beaucoup plus loin du doigt et Bill dû plisser les yeux pour être capable de bien reconnaître la chose qui lui était pointé. Quand il finit par savoir ce que c'était, ses yeux s'agrandir rapidement et il adopta également une petite mine qui était totalement découragé. Il se redressa lentement en fixant toujours se petit point qui tournait maintenant le coin d'une des rues qui se trouvait plus loin encore._

« On a…. manqué l'autobus… » _réussit__ à articuler le jeune chanteur qui était découragé._

« Apparemment. » _lâcha son vis-à-vis qui avait un sourire en coin._

_Bill avait l'air totalement découragé du fait que même en courant ils avaient réussit à manquer leur autobus qui était le seul moyen pour eux de se rendre à l'école même si ils pouvaient très bien appeler leur agent afin d'avoir un chauffeur pour les amener à l'école. Il s'était levé relativement tôt et avait prit la peine d'avoir au moins deux heures pour faire tout ce qu'il devait faire et pour être prêt à temps. Et voilà qu'il arrivait à manquer l'autobus qui était supposé les mener à l'arrêt qui se trouvait à la rue juste en avant de l'école. Il en était à se demander si il lui fallait vraiment trois heures pour faire tout et pour être capable de ne pas manquer son autobus. _

« Dit, Bill. »

« Mmm…? » _dit l'intéressé en se faisant interrompre dans ses pensées alors qu'il tentait de trouver un moyen d'arriver à l'heure à l'école._

« Ça te dit une nouvelle course? » _proposa le guitariste en lui offrait un petit sourire complice._

_Un petit sourire étira alors les lèvres du jeune chanteur au style androgyne qui ne refuserait certainement pas encore une course. Il n'allait pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois avec le truc de Tom qui le prenait par surprise et qui commençait la course avant même qu'il ne soit prêt. C'est pourquoi il acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête avant de se précipiter dans les rues de la ville en suivant le chemin exact que prenait leur autobus étant donné qu'il était supposé les mener à l'école et qu'avec un peu de chance il pouvait très bien le rattraper et ne pas faire le tout à la course, ce qui leur serait grandement utile si ils ne vouaient pas tomber raide mort à cause de trop de course._

_Au début, Tom ne se rendit pas tout à fait compte de ce qui s'était passé. En un instant son frère était partit à la course en le laissant planté là de la même manière dont il s'était prit pour prendre les devants dans leur petite course dans les escaliers de leur maison. Il poussa alors un petit grognement en se rendant compte que son frère prenait maintenant exemple sur lui. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas vraiment de récompense à cette course. En fait, la seule « récompense » que l'on pouvait voir c'était d'arriver à temps et de ne donc pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux dès le premier jour même si ils savaient très bien tout les deux qu'avant la fin de la journée ils arriveraient à se faire connaître dans toute l'école grâce à leurs coups quelque peu pendables vis-à-vis les professeurs qui seraient certainement tout aussi ennuyants que les autres qu'ils avaient déjà eut par le passé._

_C'est donc sur ce que le jeune guitariste finit par se mettre à courir en remettant correctement son sac à dos sur son dos pour ne pas l'échapper en cours de route ce qui ne ferait certainement que le retarder et il perdrait la petite course qu'il avait avec son frère cadet. Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser gagner deux fois de suite. Il en tenait de son honneur et surtout de son amour-propre. C'était pour lui tout à fait inadmissible, alors il comptait bien reprendre son retard et peut-être réussir à trouver un raccourcit pour arriver avant son frère à leur destination. Ils connaissaient tout deux cette ville comme leur poche pour avoir fait plusieurs sortis un peu partout dans leurs temps libres, alors ils savaient très bien tout les deux par où passer pour arriver le premier à l'école sans aucun problème. Cependant, Bill, pour sa part, semblait vouloir suivre le chemin que prenait l'autobus. Peut-être que Tom pourrait ainsi le devancer en prenant un raccourcit au lieu de suivre le même chemin que prenait son frère._

_Il tenta donc de se remettre en tête tous les chemins qu'il pouvait prendre pour aller à l'école, cherchant bien évidement celui qui serait le plus court et qui lui assurerait la victoire sur son frère. Disons que ce n'était pas chose facile à faire alors qu'il fallait aussi qu'il se concentre sur où il mettait les pieds pour ne pas tomber encore une fois en pleine face. Ce serait vraiment le bout de tout si il se blesserait maintenant. Il était dans une course alors pas question qu'il se retarde avec une stupide blessure qui l'empêcherait d'avancer._

« T'inquiète, Bill, je vais te battre cette fois. » _dit le jeune homme plus à lui-même qu'à son frère qui se trouvait à quelques mètres plus en avant de lui._

**-°-**

_En ce qui concernait le chanteur, il continuait tout simplement à courir comme un malade en évitant toujours de justesse les passants qui semblaient tous s'être monté contre lui pour l'empêcher de passer. Plusieurs l'insultèrent de son manque de civilité vu qu'il manquait toujours de les accrocher ou de le faire tomber. Cependant, Bill n'entendait pas leurs plaintes bien qu'elles lui fussent criées à s'en déchirer un poumon; il était trop concentré à essayer de rattraper ce point mouvant qui se trouvait à être son autobus pour même seulement penser à les écouter. Il continuait donc à courir sans vraiment se retourner pour regarder son frère qui courrait également._

« Il y a peut-être pas de récompense cette fois, mais compte pas sur moi pour te laisser gagner. » _dit le jeune homme en souriant._

_Il savait très bien que c'était plus pour ne pas arriver en retard qu'il faisait ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'amuser tout de même bien qu'il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il était tout de même un peu épuisé de sa première course avec son frère. Il aimait bien les défis qu'ils se lançaient mutuellement et qui étaient toujours là pour s'amuser plutôt que pour se venger de quoi que ce soit. Oui, il leur arrivait de tricher pour pouvoir gagner, mais ce n'était jamais bien méchant et tout les deux le savaient. Ils faisaient ça uniquement pour se divertir de temps en temps soit quand ils n'avaient rien à faire, soit quand l'atmosphère qui régnait n'était pas à son point le plus haut. C'est pourquoi, il leur arrivait souvent de jouer à « Action, chiche ou vérité » juste pour s'amuser un peu plus._

_Bill sortit finalement de ses pensées en voyant l'autobus s'arrêter finalement à un coin de rue pour embarquer une longue file de personnes qui attendaient l'autobus. C'était sa chance. Il devait la saisir avant que l'autobus ne reparte et qu'il doive de nouveau courir pour essayer de le rattraper. C'est donc sur ce qu'il accéléra brusquement pour arriver avant que la file ne se finisse et que le conducteur recommence sa route sans l'attendre._

**-°-**

_Quant à Tom, il regardait la silhouette de son frère un peu plus loin en avant de lui alors qu'il était concentré à trouver un chemin plus rapide pour dépasser son frère qui tentait obstinément de rattraper l'autobus qui filait sans même le voir. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution sinon à ce rythme, son frère allait finalement réussir à atteindre son but et il était évident qu'il n'allait pas demander au chauffeur de l'attendre pour qu'il embarque à son tour dans l'autobus. Ils étaient tout de même en train de faire un défi, alors il était évident qu'ils n'allaient pas commencer à se faire des fleurs de cette manière vu qu'ils tenaient tout les deux à le gagner ce défi._

_Soudain, l'illumination lui vint d'un seul coup sans même prévenir. Il se souvenait finalement d'une rue qui n'était pas très rassurante à première vue, mais qui coupait tout de même dans une autre rue. C'était l'idéal pour le raccourcit qui le mènerait à l'école. Il ne lui suffisait de traverser quelques rues avant et après il serait rendu à cette fameuse petite ruelle. Bon, il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas, disons le franchement, la rue qui attirait tout le monde et qui était très accueillante, mais Tom n'allait tout de même pas faire de caprices. C'était le seul raccourcit qui s'offrait à lui. Et puis, il n'était certainement pas du genre trouillard. Alors pour passer dans une ruelle peu accueillante tandis qu'il faisait complètement jour, ce n'était pas si pire que ça tout de même. Il n'allait pas en mourir._

_Il ne vit pas son frère qui accélérait en voyant l'autobus s'arrêter finalement à un arrêt. Il était plutôt concentré sur son propre cas, vu que ce qui l'importait présentement c'était d'arriver en premier et non de savoir si son frère trouvait un moyen d'y arriver avant lui. En fait, il y était bientôt. Quelques rues encore et il allait pouvoir tourner pour pouvoir emprunter son raccourcit qui allait certainement lui assurer la victoire si Bill ne mettait pas un coup pendable en action._

**-°-**

« Attendez, monsieur! » _appela Bill avec une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix étant donné qu'il voyait que le chauffeur s'apprêtait à refermer la porte._

_L'interpellé, qui était en l'occurrence le chauffeur de l'autobus, tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui venait de l'appeler ainsi et qui était en l'occurrence Bill qui arrivait presque à sa hauteur, tout essoufflé. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais ne ferma pas tout de suite la porte de son autobus, ce qui permit à Bill d'y monter. Il accorda à l'homme un sourire reconnaissant et le remercia de l'avoir attendus avant de recommencer à rouler. Puis il paya le conducteur et d'alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur un banc dans le fond de l'autobus. _

_C'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint que son frère devait être encore derrière à courir. Il eut alors un petit sourire moqueur et se retourna pour voir où en était rendu son jumeau. Pourtant, c'est avec surprise qu'il ne vit pas son frère en arrière. Il fût bien évidement assaillit de plusieurs questions qui restaient sans réponses dans sa tête et il continua tout de même de fixer la rue en arrière de l'autobus, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son jumeau._

**-°-**

_Au moment où son frère cadet avait réussit à rattraper l'autobus et y rentrait, Tom avait finit par atteindre cette fameuse ruelle qu'il convoitait tant. C'est pourquoi il ne tarda pas à bifurquer pour se retrouver dans son raccourcit. De là où il était, il pouvait très bien voir l'école qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de lui. Cette unique vue fit naître un sourire sur le visage de Tom. Un sourire de victoire. Il semblait qu'il allait bientôt arriver à destination._

_Tom redoubla alors d'allure. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir goûter à la victoire de l'emporter sur son frère qui arriverait certainement en retard et à bout de souffle vu le trajet qu'il devait prendre et qui était plus long que le siens vu que la ruelle dans laquelle était le guitariste était en fait le seul raccourcit possible pour arriver finalement à destination. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir la mine déconfite de son frère, c'est pourquoi il ne se soucia pas du fait qu'il commençait à être épuisé et continua à courir dans la rue, manquant quelques fois de bousculer des personnes qui osaient marcher ici. Il ne se doutait même pas qu'à cet instant même l'autobus, dans lequel son frère était, venait à peine de tourner le coin de la rue et n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres à peine de l'arrêt juste à côté de l'école._

**-°-**

« Enfin! Je suis arrivé! » _dirent__ deux voix en même temps comme si il n'y en avait qu'une._

_Les deux jumeaux se retournèrent d'un seul coup en entendant la voix de l'autre, Bill étant sur la dernière marche de l'autobus alors que Tom venait tout juste de franchir les derniers mètres de la ruelle qu'il avait emprunté pour arriver avant son frère. Ils se regardèrent un moment avec surprise avant que leur regard ne reflète la lueur de défi qui les animait et qui les avait fait tant courir comme des malades. Puis, sans rien ajouter, Bill sauta la dernière marche tandis que Tom se remettait à courir, tout deux se dirigeant en direction du portail de l'école qui se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine d'eux. _

_Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite côte à côte comme la dernière fois, cherchant à dépasser l'autre tant bien que mal bien que cela ne se terminait sans grand succès vu que l'autre arrivait toujours à rattraper son retard sans trop de difficulté. Chacun se trouvait à être également très essoufflé par leur départ si soudain et surtout par l'accumulation de la fatigue de leur deux courses. Bill pouvait se venter de l'être moins étant donné qu'il avait prit l'autobus quand il avait réussit à le rattraper, mais Tom se révélait à ne pas l'être trop non plus étant donné qu'il avait réussit à dénicher un raccourcit. Bref, il se trouvait qu'ils étaient de nouveau à égalité dans cette course. Cette fois, Tom ne voulait pas perdre. Perdre une deuxième fois de suite serait assez dur à encaisser pour son orgueil. Surtout si il perdait face à son frère jumeau qui ne se gênerait pas pour le narguer._

_Plus qu'un mètre. Plus que quelques centimètres à peine. Et voilà! Chacun veut passer en premier dans l'embrasure du portail qui n'était pas totalement ouvert. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tout les deux coincés en essayant de pousser l'autre pour passer en premier, mais sans grands succès. Chacun se lançait des regards noirs comme si c'était cela qui pourrait faire abandonner l'idée d'entrer en premier dans l'enceinte de l'école sans laisser l'autre passer._

« Rah, mais laisse moi passer, c'est moi qui passe en premier! » _grogna Tom qui essayait de repousser Bill en arrière._

« Court toujours! C'est moi! » _répondit__ le chanteur qui n'abandonnait pas pour autant._

« C'est beau de rêver. Maintenant dégage! » _continua__ à grogner le jeune blond._

« Pas question! » _refusa catégoriquement Bill qui ne se laissa pas battre par son frère._

« Allez! »

« Nein(1)! »

« Ja(2)! »

« Nein ! »

« Ja! »

_C'est après une longue obstination qu'ils finirent par tout deux donner un dernier coup à l'autre avant de se prendre les pieds dans ceux de l'autre et tomber en pleine face contre le sol. Ils se relevèrent ensuite avec une certaine difficulté, Bill le premier en tendant ensuite la main à son frère pour l'aider à se relever. Quand ils furent tout deux debout, ils se regardèrent avec une certaine interrogation, tout deux se demandant qui allait être la personne qui gagnait dans tout ça. Se regardant comme ça alors qu'ils étaient tout deux dans un sale état, ils eurent tout deux un petit sourire amusé avant d'éclater littéralement de rire. Ils faisaient un peu dur avec leurs vêtements un peu n'importe comment et les cheveux dans le même style. Au moins, ils étaient à l'école, c'était déjà ça. C'est d'ailleurs la sonnerie de la cloche qui les fit arrêter de rire et ramener à la réalité._

« Scheiße (3)! » _dirent-il en cœur avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée de l'école._

**¤¤¤**

**(1) Non**

**(2) Oui**

**(3) Merde**


	7. Erster Kurs

_Les deux jumeaux étaient finalement repartit pour une nouvelle petite course bien qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de compétition dans tout ça. Enfin, si, la compétition se déroulait contre le temps qui leur restait étant donné que pour la rentrée ils avaient quelques minutes de jeu à cause du transport qui n'était pas toujours très à l'heure et qui devait être cependant réglé pour les jours suivants. Ils pouvaient toujours donner cette excuse qui était qu'une demi-vérité, mais ils préféraient tout de même ne pas arriver trop en retard sinon elle passerait certainement moins bien et les professeurs auraient des doutes sur leur crédibilité._

_Quand ils passèrent devant la direction, ils ralentirent alors l'allure en espérant qu'aucun professeur et qu'encore moins le directeur ne les aurait vu courir dans les corridors, sinon bonjour la première colle de l'année pour la première journée. Ce ne serait pas vraiment l'idéal, il fallait le dire surtout que leur mère n'en reviendrait certainement pas si elle l'apprenait, bien que c'était tout à fait leur genre malgré que ce serait certainement plus parce qu'ils auraient fait un mauvais coup pendant un cours à un professeur qu'ils n'aimaient pas trop. Heureusement pour eux, le directeur de l'établissement ne semblait pas vraiment être dans son bureau pour le moment, peut-être était-il en train de faire un discours ennuyant quelconque dans une des classes, et les professeurs devaient tous être à leurs cours où ils se présentaient à tous leurs élèves, tous sauf bien entendu les jumeaux Kaulitz qui étaient en train de courir dans les couloirs pour ne pas manquer trop de leur premier cours._

_C'est en courant de cette manière que Tom finit par avoir une question relativement pertinente à poser à son frère. Disons que c'était tout de même quelque chose de bien à savoir dans cette situation vu qu'il suivait un peu plus son frère que l'inverse. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, mais tourna tout de même la tête vers son jumeau qui tourna la tête vers lui quand il sentit le regard de Tom sur lui. Bill l'interrogea un petit moment seulement en le regardant. Puis le guitariste finit par lui demander sa question bien que c'était peut-être quelque chose d'un peu bête._

« C'est quoi notre premier cours? »

« Attend, je regarde. » _dit Bill en se mettant à fouiller dans sa poche._

_Il fouilla un bon moment avant de finalement trouver le papier qu'il convoitait tant. Il réussit à l'extirper de son pantalon et le déplia tant bien que mal vu que c'était pas facile de courir en même temps de faire ça. Quand il l'eut déplié, il plissa un peu les yeux pour voir ce qui était écrit étant donné qu'il semblait qu'on avait prit la peine de tout écrire en pattes de mouche juste pour les narguer un peu encore et pour les faire forcer plus que présentement._

« Tu vas pas aimer… » _dit__ le chanteur en poussant un soupir de découragement tout en resserrant le papier dans sa poche_.

« C'est quoi? » _demanda Tom quelque peu intrigué_.

« Maths… »

« T'avais raison, j'aime pas. »

« T'es pas le seul. »

_Tout en parlant, ils continuèrent de courir et finirent par arriver finalement devant la porte de la classe où ils avaient leur premier cours de toute l'année. Ils n'entrèrent cependant pas tout de suite et se mirent aussi de côté de façon à ne pas être vu par les personnes dans la classe. Ils prirent plutôt la peine de reprendre leur souffle pour ne pas que tout cela paraisse un peu trop étrange. Les voir rentrer essoufflés se n'était pas vraiment très crédible et on saurait très facilement qu'ils n'étaient pas venu en marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs sans se presser trop._

_Quand ils furent finalement correct pour aller en classe sans paraître trop suspect, Bill finit par cogner à la porte pour eux deux étant donné qu'ils ne voulaient pas déranger trop en plein dans des explications ou quelque chose dans le même genre bien qu'ils se doutaient que rare était ceux qui devaient aimer ce genre de trucs ennuyeux à mourir. Ils attendirent ensuite patiemment que le professeur les laisse entrer, ce qui ne tarda pas, car ils virent bientôt le professeur en question arriver devant la porte et l'ouvrir. Leur professeur enseignait les mathématiques, matière que détestaient absolument les jumeaux. Il représentait d'ailleurs très bien le professeur cliché de mathématiques : assez grand et mince comme une échalote avec des lunettes qui lui couvraient pratiquement toute la face, alors qu'il adoptait un air supérieur comme si le fait qu'il maîtrisait une matière importante lui donnait un quelconque prestige et qu'on devait le respecter pour cela. Bref, il avait vraiment l'air d'un looser. Ledit looser les toisa un moment du regard avant de prendre finalement la parole._

« Vous êtes en retard, messieurs Kaulitz. »

« Ja, schuldi.(1) » _dirent en même temps les deux concernés en prenant tout deux un petit air coupable bien que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas._

_Tom s'était bien retenue de lui lancer un « Comme si on le savais pas. On court comme des cons depuis tantôt, mais on le sais pas qu'on a du retard. », mais Bill qui s'était douté qu'il aurait certainement dit quelque chose dans ce genre-là lui avait donné un subtil coup de coude dans les côtes pour l'empêcher de dire des conneries, ce qui l'avait arrêté net dans son élan bien qu'il gardait un petit sourire mutin. Après ceci, le professeur leur adressa finalement un signe de tête en leur indiquant deux places à côté l'une de l'autre dans le fond de la classe. Ils regardèrent leur place respective et se regardèrent ensuite en échangeant un petit sourire malicieux et complice. C'était la pire des erreurs qu'un professeur pouvait faire : les mettre côte à côte. C'était même encore plus pire vu qu'il les mettait en arrière. C'était évident qu'il ne les connaissait pas bien, car sinon il les aurait mit à chacune des extrémités de la classe._

_Ils ne perdirent tout de même pas de temps et se rendirent tout de suite à leur place. Pas question de se faire engueuler par un professeur de mathématique à leur tout premier cours. Ils ne remarquèrent pas vraiment qu'avec leur entrée, ils avaient attiré les regards de toute la classe sur eux et que maintenant tout le monde était en train de se passer des commentaires sur eux en chuchotait. La plupart des filles qui les connaissaient se mettaient à glousser bêtement en les regardant et elles n'allaient d'ailleurs pas se gêner pour aller se venter de la présence des deux célébrités dans leur classe, tandis que les garçon les regardaient de façon qui voulait dire qu'ils se demandaient bien ce que les filles pouvaient bien trouver à un garçon que l'on prenait pour une fille et un autre qui semblait constamment se la jouer. Certains, par contre, semblaient soit totalement indifférents à leur présence ou d'autres qui étaient simplement curieux. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient des bêtes de foire, des curiosités. Une chance qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment remarqué tout ça, car ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de très agréable à vivre bien que cela était leur lot quotidien, ce qui n'était certainement pas pour leur bonheur. Ils étaient des célébrités et ils se faisaient d'autant plus remarquer vu leur style totalement différent l'un de l'autre. C'est comme si ils cherchaient vraiment à attirer l'attention des autres, bien que ce ne soit pas totalement le cas. Du moins, ils ne cherchaient pas vraiment à être regardé de cette manière._

_Quand ils furent arrivé à la hauteur de leur place, ils laissèrent tout deux leur sac tomber au sol juste à côté de leur chaise avant de s'asseoir bien que pour Tom s'était plutôt tout simplement évaché sur sa chaise qui n'était d'ailleurs pas des plus confortable, bien qu'il devait tout de même faire avec vu qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le pouvoir de décider sur quoi ils allaient mettre leur derrière à chacun des cours. Après qu'ils se soient installés, le professeur reprit finalement son cours en continuant les présentations : chacun devait dire son nom et prénom, l'endroit où il habitait vu que certains prenaient l'autobus, leurs passions, ce qu'ils aimaient et ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas, ce qu'ils aimeraient faire plus tard et d'autres trucs dans le même genre._

« … et plus tard j'aimerais bien devenir designer de mode. » _conclu une jeune brune qui se trouvait dans la première rangée en avant._

« Kaulitz, Bill. » _annonça le professeur._

« Ja? » _dit l'intéressé en regardant le professeur._

« Votre présentation, c'est à vous. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon, alors je m'appelle Bill Kaulitz, j'habite présentement à Magdebourg, hmmm, ma passion première est tout ce qui se rattache au domaine de la musique. Ce que j'aime c'est la musique, faire la fête et aussi mon jumeau. Ce que j'aime pas…. Bah q'on me dise que j'ai l'air PD à cause de mon apparence, ça m'enchante pas vraiment, mais je m'en fou un peu quand même. Plus tard, je voudrais continuer à faire de la musique. »

« À vous Tom.»

_Tom manqua de faire une petite grimace en entendant le professeur faire tant de familiarité avec lui en l'appelant Tom comme si il le connaissait bien. Déjà qu'il aimait pas la matière, si le professeur était pour, en plus, faire comme si il voulait être son ami et tout, alors ça allait être l'horreur. Rien de pire qu'un professeur qui faisait semblant d'être ami avec ces élèves juste pour paraître plus jeune. Cependant, il se retint encore de justesse en voyant l'air amusé, mais insistant que son frère faisait et poussa un bref soupir inaudible avant de prendre la parole._

« Tom Kaulitz, j'habite aussi à Magdebourg. Ma passion est la musique bien évidement. Sinon ce que j'aime c'est faire la fête, faire des graffitis et la musique. J'aime pas qu'on me réveille le matin sans raison, _dit le blond en posant sur son frère un regard accusateur, mais en se reprenant bien vite._ Je veux faire encore de la musique, plus tard, avec mon frère vu que j'aime ça.»

_Le professeur les écouta pendant toute leur petite présentation avant de finir avec quelques autres personnes qui n'avaient pas encore passé à cette étape des plus emmerdantes. Puis, il enchaîna par la suite en expliquant en gros le programme de l'année qui s'annonçait être abominable au goût des deux jumeaux qui n'affectionnaient pas particulièrement cette matière pour ne pas dire qu'ils l'avaient en horreur. Toutes les choses qu'il annonçait semblait toujours plus ennuyeuse les unes que les autres, mais il fallait tout de même s'y attendre juste en regardant le professeur qu'ils devraient endurer toute une année. C'est pourquoi ils ne se gênèrent pas vraiment pour se parler discrètement comme si ils étaient n'importe où et qu'ils n'avaient rien que cela à faire._

_Au fur et à mesure que les minutes interminables passaient, ils étaient toujours en train de discuter et de rire normalement. Les premières minutes, cela indifféra totalement le professeur qui se disait que si ils avaient des questions par la suite sur ce qu'il était en train de dire, alors qu'il ne leur donnerait aucune réponse, car ils auraient dû écouter quand cela avait été le temps. Pourtant, le professeur de mathématiques finit par s'énerver un peu de voir tant d'indifférence face à la matière qu'il enseignait et qu'il considérait comme étant la chose la plus importante et la plus utile pour tout le monde. C'est pourquoi, il traversa la classe, laissant un silence lourd planer dans la classe, bien que les jumeaux ne le remarquèrent pas le moins du monde. Puis, il arriva finalement au fond de la classe et se posta devant eux, entre leurs deux bureaux. C'est à ce moment qu'ils daignèrent finalement lui accorder un intérêt, aussi petit fût-il._

« Ja? » _demanda le chanteur qui ne savait pas vraiment ce que leur voulait le professeur._

« Vous dérangez mon cours. »

« Pour vrai? Schuldi. » _s'excusa__ Tom d'un ton faussement désolé bien qu'il voulait vraiment qu'il ait l'air de se croire coupable._

« Vous ne semblez pas être trop désolé, puisque vous prenez la liberté de parler durant mon cours. »

« Mais nous le somme, c'est vrai. On ne voulait surtout pas déranger. C'est juste qu'on avait quelque chose d'important à nous dire et qu'on ne pouvait pas attendre la pause. » _prétendit__ alors Bill qui tentait de trouver une excuse bidon à leur conversation pendant le cours._

« C'est vrai, c'est pour notre carrière et tout et tout. On pouvait quand même pas ne pas se parler de ça. » _enchaîna__ Tom._

« Vous aimez votre carrière, non? Et vous devez certainement en parler souvent vu que c'est important. Alors c'est la même chose pour nous. » _reprit__ son jumeau qui s'était retenu de dire : « pour vous seulement »._

_Au moment où le professeur allait répliquer, il fût interrompu dans son élan par la cloche qui sonnait déjà la fin du cours et le début de la première pause de la journée. Sans même demander leurs restes, Tom et Bill récupérèrent leur sac avant de se dépêcher à quitter la salle de cours en laissant derrière eux un professeur consterné par leur comportement, mais qui retourna tout de même à ses affaires comme si de rien était. Ils réussirent tout de même à s'en sortir pas trop mal pour leur premier cours de l'année. Mais bon, il faudrait attendre la suite, au prochain cours. Ils ne s'en sortiraient peut-être pas aussi facilement vu que cette fois c'était la cloche qui les avait sauvé d'une retenue potentielle. Ça avait été moins une, mais ils s'en étaient tous de même pas mal bien sortis, il fallait l'avouer. C'est en se moquant de l'allure du professeur de mathématiques qu'ils se dirigèrent finalement vers leur prochain cours._

_Tout le reste de l'avant-midi se passa de la même manière ou presque. Ils arrivaient toujours en classe quelques secondes à peine avant que la cloche ne sonne et se retrouvaient pratiquement toujours placé côte à côte, pour leur plus grand bonheur et pour le plus grand futur malheur des professeurs. Comme en cours de mathématiques, ils ne se gênèrent pas vraiment pour parler librement. De toute manière, leurs cours n'étaient que de la science physique et de l'allemand et cela se passait toujours de la même manière : le professeur se présentait brièvement et demandait ensuite à chacun des élèves de se présenter tour à tour. Des fois leur modèle de présentation changeait, mais c'était toujours les mêmes trucs qui revenaient à chaque fois. Une chance que leur classe n'était pas toujours composée des mêmes élèves sinon ça ferait longtemps que les jumeaux se seraient endormis à attendre toujours les mêmes trucs se répéter comme si les professeurs voulaient qu'ils les apprennent par coeur. Heureusement pour eux, cela se passa tout de même vite et bientôt la cloche sonna pour l'heure du midi : ils allaient enfin pouvoir manger! En espérant que la nourriture soit au moins potable…_

**¤¤¤**

**(1) Oui, désolé.**


	8. Stunde des Abendessens

_Tom et Bill étaient grandement soulagés que la cloche ait enfin sonnée et que ce soit celle qui annonçait le dîner. Surtout le ventre de Tom qui ne s'était pas gêné pour montrer son appétit par un grognement qui avait fait en sorte que toutes les têtes s'étaient retournées vers le malheureux qui mourrait littéralement de faim. Pourtant, il s'était plus contenté d'éclater de rire que de montrer une quelconque preuve de la gêne que toute personne normale aurait certainement eut si elle aurait été à sa place. Rire qui fût d'ailleurs suivit par ceux des autres élèves avant que le professeur daigne finalement rétablir l'ordre dans son cours bien que celui-ci trouvait tout de même cette situation amusante._

_Malgré cet amusement pendant le cours, ce n'est pas ça qui le rendit vraiment plus intéressant, car tout de suite après, le professeur reprit son cours comme si de rien était et comme si il n'y avait eut aucune interruption. Il recommença à expliquer différentes choses sur ce qu'aurais l'air l'année avec lui et le fait qu'il ne fallait pas vraiment déranger ces cours étant donné qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire une fleur à tout le monde et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre une punition là où il en nécessitait une selon lui. Donc c'était l'enfer qui était de retour et ils devaient continuer à se morfondre sur leur chaise. Cependant, la cloche avait été la sauveuse des deux jumeaux et certainement aussi de la plupart des personnes qui se trouvaient dans l'école et qui attendaient avec impatience que la cloche sonne afin qu'ils puissent aller remplir le monstre qui sommeillait en eux et qui réclamait encore et toujours de quoi se mettre sous la dent pour apaiser leur appétit vorace. _

_Les jumeaux furent d'ailleurs les premiers à sortir de la classe quand ils entendirent la sonnerie qui était un son si doux à leurs oreilles. Il n'était pas question qu'ils restent une minute de plus enfermés dans cette salle de cours alors qu'ils avaient enfin le droit d'aller se goinfrer à la cafétéria. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers cette grande salle qui était carrément à l'opposé de la salle de cours d'Allemand. On aurait dit que le destin s'acharnait sur eux, cette journée. Cependant, ils n'allaient très certainement pas se laisser démonter aussi facilement. C'était pareil pour tout le monde à la rentrée, non? Enfin, ils étaient peut-être des cas spéciaux, en fin de compte._

_C'est en se tiraillant un peu comme deux vrais gamins qu'ils finirent par déboucher dans le réfectoire où il y avait déjà quand même beaucoup de monde, la moitié faisant la file pour avoir leur repas de la cafétéria et l'autre moitié étant assis à des tables soit en train de manger, soit en train de parler en attendant que la file soit moins grande. Les deux paires d'yeux couleur noisette se promenèrent tranquillement dans l'endroit en passant de table en table jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent ce qu'ils cherchaient et qu'un petit sourire illumine leur visage. Ils venaient tout juste de voir leur deux amis, Georg et Gustav, assis à une table plus loin en train de discuter avec d'autres personnes qui semblaient être de nouvelles connaissances vu que Bill et Tom ne les replaçaient pas vraiment._

_Ce fût Gustav qui remarqua le premier la présence des jumeaux à l'entrée de la salle et leur fit un petit signe de la main en les invitant à venir se joindre à eux. Il donna ensuite un coup de coude à l'aîné qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui et se dernier s'interrompit dans ce qu'il disait pour saluer les jeunes garçons qui étaient déjà en train de s'en venir à leur table, faisant suite à l'invitation muette de Gustav. Les autres personnes continuèrent tranquillement leur conversation entre eux, alors que les jumeaux s'asseyaient côte à côte, juste en avant des deux autres membres de leur groupe de musique. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu étant donné qu'ils avaient prit un peu congé de pratique pour pouvoir être prêt à la rentrée, ce que Tom avait semblé avoir oublié de faire étant donné qu'il ne savait même pas que c'était la rentrée avant que Bill ne le lui rappelle le matin même. Pourtant, il fallait dire qu'ils s'étaient tout de même un peu ennuyés. C'était bizarre pour chacun d'eux d'être un peu calme. Enfin, chacun sauf les jumeaux qui ne se gênaient pas vraiment pour se jouer des tours mutuellement._

« Salut les jumeaux! » _les salua finalement Georg qui venait d'abandonner la conversation avec ses nouveaux amis._

« Alors comment cette rentrée? » _poursuivit Gustav_.

« L'horreur! » _s'exclama le jeune chanteur qui n'avait pas vraiment aimé l'avant-midi qu'ils avaient eut._

« Surtout le réveil de la rentrée… » _répliqua Tom dans la seconde qui suivit._

« Tu vas quand même pas la ramener à chaque fois. _s'exaspéra Bill._ Déjà que tu t'es vengé. »

« Dur réveil pour toi, Tom? » _demanda le bassiste en toute innocence._

« Si recevoir une serviette mouillée en pleine face dès le matin, c'est pour toi un dur réveil, alors oui. » _répondit le blond._

« Mais tu te réveillais même pas quand je faisais juste te secouer un peu! » _se défendit le chanteur._

« C'est pas une raison. »

_Bill poussa un soupir de découragement en entendant la réplique de son frère. Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais avoir raison avec lui-même si il argumentait avec lui durant de longues minutes, voir de longues heures peut-être même. Valait peut-être mieux en rester là pour le moment du moins, sinon ça pourrait ne plus en finir vu qu'il était clair que tout les deux voulaient avoir raison et que tout ça pourrait fort probablement continuer très longtemps si ils ne s'arrêtaient pas tout de suite. Gustav dû avoir eut la même idée, car c'est lui qui fit dévier la conversation sur autre chose, au plus grand soulagement du chanteur qui ne tarderait pas à l'en remercier plus tard… si il s'en souvenait, bien sûr._

« Vous devriez peut-être aller dans la file. Il reste plus beaucoup de monde et si vous voulez avoir quelque chose qui vous plait, faudrait pas trop traîner. » _commenta le batteur qui venait tout juste de regarder la file en question._

_Les jumeaux se retournèrent en un mouvement tout à fait synchroniser et remarquèrent alors qu'il avait parfaitement raison : il n'y avait plus qu'une dizaine de personnes tout au plus dans la file. C'était le moment idéal pour aller prendre leur repas du midi. C'est pourquoi ils s'empressèrent de se lever de leur chaise, se bousculant un peu amicalement au passage avant de se diriger tout de suite vers le comptoir de la cafétéria qui semblait n'attendre plus qu'eux pour aller les dévaliser. _

_Quand ils arrivèrent dans la file, Tom s'accouda tout simplement au comptoir pour discuter un peu avec son frère jumeau, qui venait à peine de se mettre devant lui, tout en attendant son tour. Ils ne remarquèrent donc pas vraiment que plusieurs personnes de la file leur jetaient des regards insistants comme en classe. C'était à croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu deux garçons faisant parti d'un groupe de musique populaire. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui se trouvait à chaque coin de rue non plus, mais il ne fallait pas en faire tout un plat. Ils étaient dans cette école pour parfaire leur éducation et pour qu'ils ne restent pas des ignorants toute leur vie, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Mais bon, au moins cela prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples vedettes inconnues et inintéressantes. C'était déjà ça de gagné._

« Tu pense qu'il y a quoi, ce midi? » _questionna Bill qui s'étirait le cou pour voir ce que les autres personnes prenaient._

« Comment tu veux que je le saches? Je savais même pas qu'on avais école. »

_Bill fit une petite grimace en guise de réponse à son jumeau aîné; ce n'était pas le temps de remettre tout ça sur le tapis. Il espérait seulement que Tom finisse par oublier toute cette histoire stupide et qui était sans importance sauf peut-être pour le sommeil de son jumeau. Il allait bien finir par penser à autre chose. Et puis, Bill allait certainement lui faire un autre tour duquel il pourrait se plaindre et qui lui ferait très probablement oublier son réveil de la rentrée._

_Ils patientèrent donc un bon moment avant que ce soit finalement leur tour. Ils choisirent chacun pas mal n'importe quoi. Peu important. Tant que ça pouvait se manger et que ça pouvait faire taire leur ventre qui n'arrêtait pas de pousser des plaintes. Ils passèrent ensuite à la caisse et payèrent avant de retourner avec leur plateau à la table où les deux autres avaient reprit leur conversation avec les personnes présentes. Cependant, une bonne partie était déjà partie pour s'occuper le midi. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas rester assis à parler tout le midi. Déjà que c'est ça qu'ils devaient faire pendant les cours. Cependant, Bill et Tom ne se soucièrent pas vraiment du fait qu'il y avait moins de monde. Ils pouvaient bien s'amuser entre eux quatre tout seuls de toute manière. Ils le faisaient déjà très bien quand ils pratiquaient… enfin, quand ils étaient supposés pratiquer ou quand ils faisaient autre chose._

_Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à la table, ils s'assirent chacun à leur place respective en mettant leur plateau juste en avant d'eux. C'est à ce moment que Gustav et Georg levèrent finalement la tête vers eux en souriant comme à leur habitude. Les jumeaux avaient mit un peu de temps à prendre leurs trucs, mais ils étaient de retour. En tout cas, les deux autres n'avaient rien manqué du fait que les jumeaux Kaulitz attiraient l'attention sur eux et certainement plus Bill que son frère vu son style vestimentaire et tout qui était hors du commun._

« Il restait des trucs pas trop mal alors? » _demanda Gustav en regardant leur plateau pour voir ce qu'ils avaient prit._

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. » _lui répondit le chanteur qui venait à peine de poser ses fesses sur sa chaise_.

_Pour sa part, Tom se contenta tout simplement d'acquiescer à la réponse de Bill d'un bref hochement de tête affirmatif. Puis, ils prirent tout deux leurs ustensiles et regardèrent avec curiosité ce qu'ils avaient mit dans leurs propres plats vu qu'ils n'y avaient pas vraiment fait attention au tout départ. Le chanteur haussa légèrement les sourcils en observant son repas. Disons que ça n'avait pas l'air de la chose la plus rassurante qui soit concernant ce dont elle était faite. Son repas principale était en fait une espèce de bouillie étrange dont on avait peine à discerner les parties. Bref, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on trouvait appétissant à première vue. Peut-être que ce l'était en réalité, mais par apparence, c'était plus quelque chose qui laissait les doutes planer._

« Tu crois que ça se mange? » _demanda Bill à son frère en poussant un peu la nourriture avec sa fourchette et en gardant une bonne distance comme si ça pouvais lui sauter dessus à tout moment._

« J'imagine vu qu'ils nous donnent ça à bouffer. »

_Bill adressa à son jumeau un bref regard septique, mais retourna tout de suite après à son plat qui ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Il l'observait dans tout les sens. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en les personnes de la cafétéria…. Enfin, il y avait peut-être un peu de ça. On ne sais jamais ce qui se passe dans ces fameuses cuisines. Peut-être qu'ils mettent des choses pas très rassurantes dedans les plats pour se venger des élèves. C'était un mystère à éclaircir. Mais pour le moment, c'était le temps de manger! Alors, ne faisant plus son difficile, Bill se risqua à prendre une bouchée après avoir piqué sa fourchette dans quelque chose qui semblait être de la viande. Il la fourra ensuite dans sa bouche et mâcha un moment avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas si mal que ça en fin de compte_.

« Toujours vivant? » _se moqua Georg._

« Ça se mange finalement. Mais ça ne bas pas… » _commença Bill_.

« Le Nutella! » _finit le batteur qui savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire._

« Exactement! » _confirma le chanteur comme si il avait vraiment besoin d'approuver la réponse de Gustav._

_Ils continuèrent comme ça de manger ce qu'ils venaient d'acheter à la cafétéria tout en s'amusant en compagnie du bassiste et du batteur. Décidément et comme toujours d'ailleurs, l'atmosphère était à la blague : Tom et Bill n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler et se menaçaient de se lancer de leur repas douteux, tandis que Gustav et Georg s'amusait à les regarder faire tout en les narguant et en participant à leurs petits délires qui devinrent rapidement général vu que les autres personnes présentes à la table se mêlaient facilement à leurs conneries. C'était facile surtout vu que les jumeaux les utilisaient parfois en guise de bouclier humain pour échapper à la menace d'une cuillère de ragoût en pleine face._

_Cependant, leurs délires furent stoppés à l'arrivée d'un attroupement de jeunes femmes qui approchaient, papiers et crayons en main. Pour ce qui était de passer incognito pour au moins la première journée d'école, alors c'était raté. Pourtant, les quatre vedettes abordèrent tout de même de larges sourires quand la petite troupe… enfin non, la grande troupe s'arrêta finalement à leur table, les cernant de chaque côté de la table comme si elles avaient peur qu'ils s'enfuissent en courant en les voyant, ce qui n'aurait pas été de refus si ils n'auraient pas été si gentils._

_Sans passer le moindre commentaire sur leur ancienne petite « intimité » qu'ils auraient voulu préserver en s'amusant encore avec les autres, ils signèrent et bavardèrent un moment avec leurs fans qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses quand les autres finissaient par voir qu'ils n'allaient pas passer comme étant si stupides d'aller demander un autographe aux quatre garçons qui ne refusaient pas à chaque fois qu'une ou un fan venait avec les fameux objets en main. C'est après un certain moment que Bill et Tom finirent par recevoir une lettre de la part d'une jeune brune et d'une rousse qui étaient toutes les deux toute rouges de gêne et qui n'osaient même pas les regarder en face même si les jumeaux leur accordait des sourires aimables qui ne pouvait que les inviter à discuter un peu au moins._

« Déjà? » _s'étonna Georg qui regardait la lettre avec perplexité_.

« Vous perdez pas de temps vous autres, dites donc. » _s'amusa Gustav en abordant un large sourire amusé._

« On fait pas exprès. » _répliqua le jeune à la chevelure de jais, un de ses fameux sourires charmeurs d'accroché aux lèvres._

« Mais c'est tout de même pas de refus de savoir qu'on est pas encore mis au placard. » _poursuivit son jumeau._

« C'est vrai qu'après avoir été au top, c'est dur de redescendre. » _commenta le brun qui occupait le rôle de bassiste dans le groupe._

« Mais ce n'est certainement pas pour bientôt. » _affirma le chanteur avec sincérité._

« Enfin, espérons-le » _lâcha finalement Gustav, ce qui conclu finalement cette parenthèse en rapport avec leur célébrité grandissante._

_Quand Bill tourna la tête vers l'endroit où devait se trouver la brune qui lui avait donné la lettre, il ne vit personne. Il donna alors un petit coup de coude à Tom qui fit comme lui et qui ne vit plus la rousse. Il semblait donc qu'elles aient été trop gênées pour rester encore longtemps en leurs compagnies. Les jumeaux se contentèrent alors d'hausser faiblement les épaules. Si elles le voulaient, elles n'auraient qu'à revenir. Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose là-dedans. Si elles ne le voulaient pas, alors elles ne viendraient pas. Bref, c'étaient elles qui choisissaient dans toute cette histoire. Ils regardèrent alors la lettre qui se trouvait dans leurs mains et se regardèrent par la suite. Puis, ils les rangèrent dans leur poche. Cela ferait une bonne petite lecture pour les cours de l'après-midi. Au moins, ils auraient quelque chose d'un tant soit peu intéressant à faire ou du moins plus intéressant que les cours._

_Cette petite aventure fût cependant bien vite mise aux oubliettes involontairement, car quelques secondes plus tard à peine et d'autres personnes venaient les aborder comme si elles les connaissaient depuis longtemps. Ils n'allaient donc jamais pouvoir être tranquille un peu ce midi!? Les jumeaux poussèrent des soupirs de découragement tandis que leurs aînés signaient patiemment les papiers. Les plus jeunes voulaient vraiment pouvoir continuer à délirer comme des personnes normales, mais malheureusement et aussi heureusement ils n'étaient pas vraiment des personnes normales vu leur célébrité. On ne pouvait pas avoir tout dans la vie apparemment._

_Ils se concertèrent tout deux des yeux quelques secondes avec une lueur de complicité dans leur regard. Puis, sourire totalement complice aux lèvres, ils se relevèrent rapidement et prirent les jambes à leur cou sans demander leur reste sans prévenir quiconque. Ils laissèrent donc là des fans un peu étonnés par leur comportement si soudain et auquel ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment attendu vu qu'ils étaient un peu prit de court dans toute cette histoire. Pourtant, il n'était pas question pour les deux jumeaux de rester encore trop longtemps dans cet endroit bourré de fan quelconques qui ne leur permettait même pas de manger tranquillement sans se faire déranger à la moindre seconde. C'est pourquoi ils se permettaient de ne pas se gêner pour s'en aller tout simplement, non sans attirer un tantinet l'attention sur leur personne. Gustav et Georg eut se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux avant d'aborder un sourire amusé en tournant la tête vers les deux petits points qu'étaient maintenant les jumeaux qui s'en allaient dans les couloirs de l'école._


	9. Versteck

« Arrête de traîner, Bill! » _s'exclama Tom qui avait de l'avance sur son frère._

« Hé oh, pas ma faute. » _se défendit le concerné._

« Si on se fait attraper, je t'accuse » _répliqua le guitariste aux dreads._

« C'est ça, c'est ça. C'est pas un peu stupide de courir comme ça juste pour être tranquille un peu? » _demanda__ alors Bill qui venait juste de penser à ça._

« Heu, bah nein(1), _dit Tom qui était tout de même un peu de l'avis de son frère_. On a quand même le droit de vouloir être tranquille le midi. »

« Ja(2), c'est vrai. »

_Ils continuèrent donc de courir comme ça dans les couloirs de l'école sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient très exactement. En fait, on pouvais quasiment dire qu'ils ne courraient que pour courir vu qu'ils bifurquaient un peu au hasard selon si ça leur tentait vraiment d'aller dans un autre couloir ou bien de continuer tout droit. À ce rythme-là, ils n'allaient pas tarder à se perdre. Mais ils courraient tout de même, car ils savaient très bien, se fiant au son, qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment seul dans les couloirs et que les fans avaient certainement finit par se ressaisir, à leur plus grand malheur même si ils s'amusaient à jouer au chat et à la souris comme ça. Ils espéraient tout de même ne pas se faire prendre par un des membres de la direction._

_Tom se retourna une seule fraction de seconde et vit qu'ils étaient effectivement suivit par une horde de fans en manque de Kaulitz, apparemment. C'était amusant à voir, mais il tourna tout de même brusquement la tête en manquant de se manger un mur en pleine face. Bon, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient bien amusé. Il fallait bien trouver un moyen de se débarrasser des filles qui leur courrait après autant au sens figuré qu'au sens propre du terme. C'était pas que ça commencait à devenir un peu étrange de courir comme des débiles de cette manière, mais en fait ce l'était tout de même un peu._

_En tournant à un coin de corridor, le guitariste finit par voir une porte et c'est en voyant ça qu'il eut finalement son idée. Un sourire malicieux apparu sur ses lèvres et il tappota un peu l'épaule de son « complice » pour attirer un peu son attention même si il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de lui expliquer tout de long en large. Rendu à la fameuse porte, sans ménagement, Tom le tira par le bras une fois de plus afin de le faire avancer plus vite qu'il ne le faisait présentement, ce qui n'était pas assez vite au goût du jeune aux dreads. Puis, après avoir prit au moins la peine d'ouvrir la première porte qui lui arriva devant les yeux quand il courut dans le couloir qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin, il poussa Bill dans le placard à balais de l'école sans même savoir ce que c'était vraiment._

« Allez, entre vite! »

_Sans demander son reste, il entra à son tour dans la petite pièce avant de refermer brusquement la porte derrière lui, poussant un peu Bill qui est resté sur le bord de la porte. Il fallait qu'il ait un peu plus de place si il voulait être capable de rentrer sans risque de se faire découvrir. Se prenant les pieds ensemble, le brun glissa sur le sol qui n'était pas très bien rangé, pour tout dire, et tomba par terre, le dos se fracassant au mur derrière lui en entraînant son jumeau dans sa chute qui ne se finit pas en un atterrissage sans douleur._

« Aïe aïe aïe… » dirent en cœur les deux jumeaux.

_Bill porta sa main à sa nuque en se faisant un petit massage pour effacer la douleur qui persistait dans son cou sans sembler bien vouloir s'en aller pour le laisser tranquille. Tandis que, pour sa part, Tom se tint le dos qui ne semblait pas être au mieux de sa forme à cause de cette chute non attendue et certainement pas volontaire de la part d'aucun des deux jumeaux, car les deux avaient récolté une très belle douleur un peu partout. Le seul point positif dans toute cette affaire, c'était qu'ils avaient finalement trouvé un refuge pour échapper à ces vrais pots de colle ambulants qui ne semblaient pas vraiment comprendre que ce n'est pas nécessairement très agréable que de se faire poursuivre dans sa propre école par une nuée de fans qui ne savaient pas bien se contrôler. Ça paraissait que ce n'était pas eux qui se faisaient constamment achaler par tout le monde. Dur dur la célébrité et surtout pas facile à vivre pour des stars de la musique._

_Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes que le chanteur finit par lever un peu la tête et ouvrir les yeux qui étaient encore un peu plissés sous la vive douleur qui l'habitait toujours au niveau de sa nuque. Il lui fallut un peu de temps avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la pénombre de l'endroit qui avait régné dès que Tom avait refermé la porte, manquant de peu de l'arracher tellement il s'était pressé à agir et à ne pas laisser quelconque trace de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient._

_Il ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux ronds en voyant le visage de Tom à quelques millimètres à peine de son propre visage. Il sentait parfaitement le souffle chaud dans son cou, ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment déranger son compagnon qui ne bougeait pas le moins du monde de l'endroit et de la position dans laquelle il était présentement. L'androgyne rougit alors brusquement en voyant la proximité de leur corps qui n'était pas vraiment séparé par une très grande distance. Il découvrit alors son jumeau qui était juste au dessus de lui, ses mains de chaque côté du corps frêle de Bill qui ne pouvait décidément pas bouger d'un pouce dans un endroit aussi restreint que cette petite remise où le concierge semblait mettre tout ton attirail pour faire le ménage qui, selon les jumeaux, ne devait pas servir à grand-chose étant donné que l'école n'est pas au top niveau propreté. Tom ne semblait d'ailleurs pas être décidé à faire le moindre mouvement pour libérer son jumeau qui se trouve prisonnier de lui, faute d'espace et de position peu confortable d'ailleurs._

_Revenant de sa surprise de se retrouver si proche de son frère, Bill secoua brièvement la tête de gauche à droite, ne pouvant le faire de haut en bas sans manquer d'assommer son jumeau qui se trouve tout près. Puis, il ouvrit finalement la bouche avec la ferme intention de dire à son frère de dégager de sur lui ou, du moins, de se décaler un peu pour le laisser au moins souffler un peu. _

« Tom… »

_Bill tenta de demander à son frère de se relever pour lui laisser la possibilité de se remettre debout, mais Tom l'empêcha tout de suite de parler en lui mettant la main sur la bouche en étouffant le reste de la phrase que le jeune laissa en suspend, remarquant que de toute manière il ne pourrait pas la finir correctement et se faire comprendre par son vis-à-vis. Le chanteur se résigna donc à obtempérer et enleva lui-même la main qui se trouvait devant sa bouche en hochant affirmativement de la tête à son jumeau pour lui certifier qu'il va se taire. Ce dernier sembla être satisfait de la résolution qu'avait prit son jumeau même si il fallait dire qu'il ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix de faire autre chose que cela._

_Ayant le silence qu'il voulait, le guitariste finit par tourner la tête vers la porte de la salle, si l'on peux appeler vraiment ça une salle, afin de pouvoir s'assurer si les groupies en délire ont trouvé ou non leur petite cachette improvisée. Il n'avait pas vraiment le goût de devoir trouver un nouvel endroit pour aller se cacher. Les deux tendirent une oreille attentive, scrutant le moindre son qui proviendrait du couloir et qui pourrait leur indiqué qu'ils devaient recommencer à courir._

_Ne captant rien, ils poussèrent tout deux un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson en se disant qu'ils avaient finalement réussit à semer toutes ces personnes qui ne cessaient de les harceler depuis un bon moment déjà, mais se raidirent en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire en entendant les pas précipités dans le couloir juste derrière la porte de la remise. Pas le goût de se faire voir dans une position si compromettante même si ils étaient jumeaux. Pas le goût de devoir faire face à des fans hystériques encore une fois, alors qu'ils essaient de poursuivre leurs études tranquillement comme tout autre jeunes de leur âge. Pas le goût de devoir se relever brusquement pour repartir à la course. Ils retinrent donc leur souffle en prêtant de nouveau l'oreille au moindre son qu'ils pouvaient capter, mais les pas s'éloignèrent rapidement sans jamais s'arrêter devant la porte de la pièce où les deux frères se trouvaient._

_Cette fois-ci, ils firent attention à ne pas sauter de joie tout de suite et attendirent donc encore un moment en entendant le silence dans la pièce, mais qui était brisé par le souffle des deux jeunes qui sont encore un peu essoufflés de leur course folle dans les couloirs de l'école. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas une activité très facile à faire et surtout très plaisante que de tenter de fuir ses propres fans pour avoir un peu plus de temps pour soi-même, chose difficile à obtenir dans le métier qu'ils exerçaient et surtout la popularité qu'ils avaient._

« On les a semé! Elles sont vraiment pas douées pour jouer à cache-cache, en tout cas! »

« Ja, ja, maintenant tu peux te pousser? J'étouffe là. » _se plaignit le chanteur sur un ton un peu agacé étant donné que Tom était toujours sur lui et qu'il ne semblait même pas le remarquer en plus._

« C'est ça, dit donc tout de suite que je suis lourd, tant que t'y est! Et remercie moi surtout pas d'avoir trouvé la cachette idéale pour échapper à ces filles qui couraient comme des poules pas de tête! »

_Un moment de silence dura entre les deux jeunes pendant lequel Bill regardait son frère qui tirait déjà une sale tête en se sentant faussement insulté par ce que lui avait demandé son jumeau quelques instants plus tôt. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas pour ne pas frustrer encore plus son frère, Bill s'amusait beaucoup à voir sa moitié adopter un comportement aussi enfantin, mais qui le caractérisait très bien même si Bill ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas se côté un peu encore gamin qu'ils empruntaient souvent tout les deux pour faire encore les quatre cents coups. _

_Après un certain moment d'à peine quelques secondes, mais qui sembla être des minutes entières pour les jumeaux étant donné que Tom boudait Bill et que ce dernier était trop amusé pour savoir quoi rajouter de plus sans énerver son jumeau, ce fût tout de même le petit chanteur qui finit par briser le silence d'une petite voix :_

« Tom… »

« Mmm…? » _fit l'intéressé._

« T'es lourd. » _dit le jeune en reprenant exactement ce que Tom lui avait dit un peu plus tôt._

« T'es con! » _s'exclama le guitariste._

« Toi de même. »

_Tout en râlant contre Bill, comme à son habitude tout en cédant encore une fois aux caprices de son jumeau, le guitariste se releva péniblement et avec le plus de faciliter que l'espace étroit de la pièce peut lui permettre, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup. Cependant, il réussit tout de même à se mettre debout sans risquer de tomber sur le jeune aux cheveux sombres qui était encore par terre. Bill s'amusa à le voir bougonner ainsi et prend la main que lui tend finalement son frère pour l'aider à se lever._

_Il regarda un moment son frère qui était en train de regarder un peu partout dans cette petite pièce pour trouver une lumière qui s'allumait de l'intérieur ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait les éclairer un tant soit peu et qui se passait sa main dans ses dreads pour les replacer un peu mieux sur sa tête étant donné que tout ce brouhaha n'avait pas manqué de le décoiffer totalement tout comme Bill qui avait les cheveux un peu n'importe comment, ce qui lui donnait un air encore un peu plus punk qu'à son habitude. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire avant de reprendre la parole._

« Tom…? » _appela Bill._

« Was(3)? Tu vas en plus dire que je suis pas beau? » _dit-il__, quelque peu irrité._

« Nein, Tom, merci pour la cachette. C'était pas de refus. »

« Mmm… »

« Et puis, t'es beau, tu sais. »

« C'est ça, essaie donc de te faire pardonner. »

_Un sourire étira alors les lèvres de Bill qui s'amusait toujours bien du comportement de son jumeau qui voulait encore faire mine de lui en vouloir, mais qui ne le cachait pas tellement bien. De toute manière, ils ne pouvaient rien se cacher. En plus d'être jumeaux, frères et amis, ils étaient avant tout les meilleurs complices du monde, se disant tout dans les moindres détails sans jamais quoi que ce soit à l'autre._

« Est-ce que je réussit au moins un peu? » _demanda le chanteur en toute innocence._

« Mmm… Peut-être… » _grogna__ l'autre._

_Bill souri de plus belle en voyant Tom tenter de fuir un peu son regard en faisant mine de regarder un peu ce qui l'entourait, trouvant rapidement un plus grand intérêt à une vieille serpillière à moitié pourrie et couverte de moisissure qu'à Bill. Intérêt qui n'était très certainement pas là. Qui diable s'intéressait vraiment et surtout volontairement à quelque chose d'aussi moche? En fait, il y avait personne de normalement constitué et en bonne santé qui pouvait vraiment aimer ce genre de truc pas très beau et qui ne devait non plus ne pas être très utile, car cela paraissait que personne ne l'avait utilisé depuis un très long moment. Bref, c'était bon à jeter à la poubelle et rien d'autre._

« T'as vraiment une tête de cochon et un sale caractère. » _s'amusa Bill._

« Et toi aussi, je te rappelle qu'on est jumeaux » _s'exclama le jeune au dreads en se retournant vivement vers sa moitié en lui lançant un regard de défi._

_En voyant la réaction brusque de son frère, le chanteur ne put réprimer un éclat de rire qui se répercuta dans la petite pièce. Tom se renfrogna aussitôt en sentant qu'on était en train de se moquer royalement de lui, chose qu'il n'appréciait pas tout particulièrement. Mais, bien vite, le fou rire de Bill fit naître un sourire sur le visage faussement boudeur de son frère qui ne put que participer à cet éclat de rire en se trouvant vraiment un peu idiot d'avoir agit aussi gaminement._

**¤¤¤**

**(1) Non**

**(2) Oui**

**(3) Quoi?**


	10. Aufruf

_Mettant finalement fin à leur petit moment de rire intense, les deux jeunes, qui se tenaient encore les côtes à cause de la douleur que leur rire leur avait causé, se retournèrent finalement encore une fois vers l'unique porte de ce débarras. Ils se tournèrent en même temps et se concertèrent un moment du regard avant de s'entendre avec un hochement de tête bien qu'ils ne se soient pas échangés la moindre parole que toute personne normale aurait pu comprendre._

_Tom, qui était le plus proche de la porte que son frère, tourna la poigné et poussa légèrement la porte de la remise avant de passer sa tête par l'embrasure qui fût aussitôt rejointe par celle de Bill qui s'était approché et se tenant sous lui. Dans un synchronisme, ils tournèrent tout les deux la tête de chaque côté du corridor pour s'assurer que tout était tranquille et qu'ils pouvaient sortir sans se faire harceler de nouveau. Un sourire s'étira sur leurs lèvres quand ils virent que le couloir était désert. Bill leva la tête tandis que son jumeau la baisait vers lui. Puis ils s'échangèrent un petit sourire satisfait avant de se décider finalement à sortir, se chamaillant comme de vrais gamins pour être le premier à sortir de ce trou à ras._

_Ce fût Bill qui remporta cette petite bataille en ayant fait basculer son frère par en arrière grâce à un petit coup de coude. Il s'étira un moment dans le milieu du couloir en faisant craquer quelques vertèbres qui lui arrachèrent une petite grimace de dégoût, alors que son frère tentant tant bien que mal de se défaire du balai qui lui était tombé sur la tête. Dans un cri de rage, Tom donna un coup de pied dans le balai qui semblait très bien l'aimer pour le coller de cette manière. Le dit balai bascula en dehors du placard manquant de frapper Bill au passage quand celui-ci se retourna vers la porte ouverte de la pièce qui se trouvait derrière lui._

« Tu m'en veux à se point pour tenter de faire « massacre au balai meurtrier »? »

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. » _lâcha Tom en haussant les épaules et en prenant un petit air indifférent tandis qu'il sortait du placard._

_Ce fût ensuite au tour de Bill d'hausser les épaules de manière totalement indifférente, ne voyant pas le sourire moqueur qui s'affichait sur les lèvres de Tom alors qu'il était en train de s'extirper du placard. Ce n'était pas si grave après tout. Et puis, ils arriveraient certainement à détendre de nouveau un peu l'atmosphère vu qu'il était certain que leurs fans n'allaient pas en rester là et qu'ils auraient certainement encore un peu de temps pour s'amuser à courir dans les couloirs comme des débiles pour chercher à échapper à ceux qui les poursuivaient. C'est en pensant à ça que Bill se demanda comment ça se passait avec Gustav et Georg. Ils les avaient planté là avec les fans dans la cafétéria de l'école, bien qu'une bonne partie les avait suivit. Ils devaient peut-être même encore être en train de signer des autographes pour ceux qui n'avaient pas prit la peine de suivre les jumeaux dans leur course._

_Bill ne put pas vraiment approfondir sa petite réflexion, car son portable ne tarda pas à sonner pour le sortir de ses pensées. En entendant la sonnerie, il sursauta un peu avant de fouiller dans sa poche à la recherche de l'objet qui ne cessait de faire du bruit comme pour se faire remarquer. Quand il l'eut finalement trouvé, ce qui avait prit un certain temps à cause de tous les trucs qui se trouvaient dans ses poches, il l'alluma et le posa sur son oreille pour répondre._

« Hallo? »

« Bill, c'est Gustav. Toujours en vie? » _demanda__ Gustav de son portable._

« Ja(1). Tom avait trouvé une bonne cachette, alors on a pu échapper aux fans de justesse. » _annonça__ Bill avant de mettre le téléphone sur main libre afin que Tom puisse également entendre et répondre._

« À connaître Tom, sa cachette ça devait être encore un endroit pourri où c'était certain que personne aurait cru que vous étiez là. »

« Hey! Mes cachettes sont pas pourries. » _s'exclama__ Tom avec indignation qui avait tout entendut._

« Ah? T'es là Tom. » _s'étonna__ Gustav._

« Non, c'est mon ectoplasme qui te parle. » _répliqua sarcastiquement ce dernier._

« Cool, je parle avec un ectoplasme. » _se moqua le batteur._

« Ouain ouain. » _grogna l'autre._

« Alors c'était quoi donc si c'était pas si pourri que ça? »

« Un placard miteux de concierge qui doit pas être utilisé souvent. » _se moqua Bill._

« J'avais donc pas si tord que ça en fin de compte. »

« Gnagnagna » _répliqua, très intelligemment, Tom._

_En entendant la petite conversation qu'avaient son frère et le batteur de leur groupe, Bill ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de la part de son jumeau qui commençait à penser que le monde était tourné contre lui. Même son frère jumeau, celui qui était habituellement son complice et avec qui il faisait les quatre cents coups, il se foutait de sa gueule! Il étouffa alors quelques petits jurons qui devaient certainement être à l'adresse de Bill. C'est pourquoi, voyant l'humeur de Tom qui se dégradait, Bill s'arrêta de rire rapidement, mais garda tout de même un petit sourire moqueur d'accroché à ses lèvres, ne voulant pas trop offusquer son jumeau, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire bêtement._

_Il eut un certain moment de silence où Tom fusillait son double du regard, ce dernier lui rendant tout simplement un large sourire moqueur qui pouvait faire craquer n'importe qui et certainement beaucoup de fans. Par contre, le silence ne régna pas très longtemps dans la petite conversation téléphonique. Le batteur ne semblait pas avoir tellement tenu le bassiste au courant des dernières nouvelles concernant les deux jumeaux, car on ne tarda pas à entendre sa voix sortir du téléphone, bien qu'il s'adressait plus à Gustav qu'à l'un des deux jumeaux._

« Alors ils sont toujours vivants? » _demanda Georg à Gustav vu qu'il n'entendait pas la réponse des deux jumeaux._

« Bah, il y a Tom qui est devenu un ectoplasme. » _répondit le batteur en sachant très bien que Tom devait entendre et que cela ne devait pas vraiment l'enchanter._

« Eh bien, l'ectoplasme, il te dit : fick dich(2)! » _répliqua Tom qui était maintenant un peu à cran._

« Mein Gott(3), tout de suite les gros mots! » _s'offusqua faussement Georg qui écoutait la conversation._

« Bill, tu es une très mauvaise maman. »_ plaisanta Gustav._

« La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui… c'est plus aussi civilisé que dans mon temps. » répondit _alors le principal intéressé en prenant le ton d'une vieille dame pour être un peu plus crédible dans son rôle improvisé._

« J'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait les éduquer à coups de claque en arrière de la tête. C'est juste de cette façon qu'on peut les dompter. » _commenta__ Georg avec un ton faussement connaisseur concernant l'éducation que l'on devait faire aux enfants, alors que c'était absolument pas le cas._

_Tom poussa alors un grognement comme pour les faire arrêter de se moquer de lui. Bill se retourna alors vers celui-ci, remarquant que le dreadeux s'était tourné dans l'autre direction pour faire dos à lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bébé quand il le voulait! Mais bon, il fallait dire qu'ils n'y étaient pas non plus allés de main morte avec lui et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de le narguer à chaque occasion qui se présentait à lui, aujourd'hui. Il devrait peut-être arrêter un instant et se ranger de son côté pour une fois dans toute cette journée qui n'était toujours pas finie. _

_Pendant que Tom était en train de maugréer tout seul contre Gustav, Georg et Bill qui semblaient tout particulièrement moqueurs à son égard aujourd'hui, Bill et Gustav étaient en train de discuter tranquillement : Bill s'excusant de les avoir planté là, Georg et lui, pour aller courir encore une fois le marathon, tandis que Gustav s'amusait à entendre tout le petit récit que lui racontait le chanteur sur ce qui s'était passé pendant leur fameuse partie de cache-cache avec les fans en chaleur qui avait valu un beau face à face entre les jumeaux lorsqu'ils étaient atterris dans le placard du concierge. Le batteur avait prit la peine de mettre lui aussi le main libre afin que Georg puisse également entendre toute cette histoire et puisse donc se moquer aussi des deux jumeaux qui semblaient s'être trouvé comme boulot de les faire rire avec toutes leurs histoires les plus étranges les unes que les autres. Décidément, ils n'en manquaient pas une pour se retrouver dans des situations amusantes._

« Allez, Tom, arrête de faire la tête. » _finit par lâcher Georg après un moment, fatigué que Tom ne parle pas._

« Je fais pas la tête! Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça? » _réfuta__ Tom comme si c'était véritablement vrai._

« Mouain, pratiquement pas. » _répondit le bassiste, pas très convaincu par l'affirmation de l'aîné Kaulitz._

« Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, pendant que vous faisiez votre petite course dans les couloirs de l'école, on en parlé avec Georg et ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de fêter la rentrée en allant dans une discothèque ou un bar, nein(4)? »

« Moi je suis partant! » _s'exclama alors Bill, enthousiasme à cette idée._

« Et pour Tom? » _questionna le batteur qui n'avait pas entendu de réponse de la part du dreadeux._

« Alors on parle à l'ectoplasme maintenant? » _grogna l'intéressé qui semblait encore leur en vouloir de s'être littéralement moqué de lui, quelques instants plut tôt._

« Tu viens ou pas, Tom? » _s'impatienta Gustav qui n'avait pas envie de se remettre à se chamailler avec le guitariste même si c'était toujours très plaisant de l'énerver étant donné qu'il était très susceptible dans son genre._

« Dit-toi que tu pourras draguer les filles que tu veux et t'amuser en faisant la fête. C'est pas un bon lot de consolation? » _proposa__ Georg qui voulait convaincre Tom._

« Tu pourras même te saouler la gueule, si tu veux. » _surenchérit le batteur, voulant probablement se rattraper pour la tonne de gaffes qu'il avait enchaîné quelques minutes plus tôt._

« Hé oh! Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui devrais m'occuper de lui si jamais il a la gueule de bois. » _s'indigna le cadet Kaulitz qui savait très bien que c'était lui qui allait devoir ramasser son frère jumeau à la petite cueillere si jamais il faisait toutes les choses qu'avait dites leurs deux amis._

« Justement! » _s'exclamèrent les deux complices qui s'amuseraient certainement très bien à voir un spectacle dans le genre qu'ils l'avaient décrit._

_Bill poussa une petite plainte de désespoir devant la nouvelle alliance qui venait de se créer et qui était maintenant tournée contre lui. Cependant, les propositions avaient tout de même eut leurs effets et Tom changea rapidement d'avis et d'humeur. Maintenant plus joyeux et moqueur que plus tôt, il répondit affirmativement à la question des deux autres musiciens par une exclamation qui ne pouvait que leur faire signaler qu'il acceptait finalement de venir faire la fête dès que les cours seraient terminés. Le chanteur regarda son frère avec un découragement non caché, sachant très bien que toutes les choses qu'avaient proposées ses ennemis allaient certainement se produire. Il connaissait que trop bien son frère jumeau pour savoir que c'était inévitable et qu'il devrait s'occuper de son double après cette fameuse soirée qui s'annonçait déjà pleine d'actions diverses._

_C'est Gustav qui finit par interrompre le moment de réflexion du jeune brun qui s'imaginait comment allait finir la soirée, quand il reprit la parole. Il avait eut le temps de regarder l'heure qui était affiché sur une horloge de l'école et savait que les cours n'allaient tout de même pas tarder à recommencer. Il fallait donc qu'ils y aillent si ils ne voulaient pas être en retard et se ramasser avec des heures de colle, ce qui aurait pour effet de jeter leurs projets de la soirée à l'eau, au plus grand déplaisir de chacun._

« Bon, on vous laisse, les jumeaux. Les cours vont bientôt recommencer. » _déclara__ le blond après avoir fermé le sans main._

« Ja, nous aussi on va y aller de toute manière. Faudrait pas encore être en retard. » _répliqua__ Bill en faisant de même avec son portable._

« Nein, t'auras certainement le temps de te rendre à ton cours tranquillement maintenant. Il reste peut-être cinq ou dix minutes avant que la cloche nous casse encore les oreilles. » _s'amusa__ Gustav qui s'imaginait bien les deux jumeaux recommencer à courir pour une nième fois de la journée._

« Ok, alors Tschüss(5)! » _salua alors Bill qui regardait sa propre montre, comme si il cherchait à vérifier les dires de Gustav._

« Tschüss! On s'attend après les cours à l'entrée. » _ne__ manqua pas de préciser le blond, avant que le chanteur ne raccroche, pour être certain qu'ils ne se ratent pas._

« Ja, Bis bald(6)! » _approuva brièvement Bill qui raccrocha son portable tout de suite après, prit dans son élan qu'il avait eu peine à arrêter pour écouter les dernières phrases de leur batteur._

_Il se retourna ensuite, tout souriant, vers son frère qui semblait avoir reprit de sa bonne humeur, au grand plaisir de son jumeau qui n'aurait pas vraiment aimé se coltiner un air de bœuf toute la journée, même si il était certain qu'il aurait tout de même put lui faire retrouver son entrain en un rien de temps. Il était relativement bon pour ça. Et puis, il aurait fallut tout simplement qu'il ait un « accident » pour que son jumeau se foute de sa gueule un peu et redevienne joyeux comme à son habitude. Ils partirent donc en direction du local où se déroulerait leur prochain cours, leur cours d'éducation physique._

¤¤¤

**(1) Oui**

**(2) Va te faire foutre!**

**(3) Mon dieu**

**(4) Non**

**(5) Salut (Au revoir)**

**(6) À bientôt**


	11. Sporliches Duell

_Tom et Bill marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'école avec l'intention de se rendre à leur prochain cours qui se trouvait à être un cours d'éducation physique de deux heures. Donc deux heures à suer comme des cochons. Ils pouvaient, probablement pour la première fois de la journée, marcher et non partir à la course comme ils l'avaient fait si souvent cette journée. C'était du moins déjà ça de gagné. Pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas courir, mais plutôt qu'ils commençaient tout simplement à en avoir un peu marre. Surtout que c'était pour une raison qui ne les enchantaient guère : l'école. Si ça aurait été pour toute autre chose, à la limite même pour fuir des fans enragés encore une fois, ils n'auraient pas dit non pour faire un tout petit peu d'exercice supplémentaire._

_Quelques temps leur suffire avant qu'ils ne finissent par se rendre dans le hall du gymnase où plusieurs jeunes étaient en train de discuter, déjà changés pour le cour qu'ils allaient avoir dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. En voyant les deux jumeaux entrer dans la petite salle, quelques personnes relevèrent la tête vers eux avant de leur faire un petit signe de salutation avant de se reconcentrer finalement dans leurs conversations sans plus se soucier de la présence des deux rock stars. Disons que déjà qu'ils avaient dû fuir au moment où ils essayaient d'avoir un midi tranquille juste à discuter un peu avec leurs amis sans ne plus être encore le chanteur et le guitariste de Tokio Hotel. Il fallait dire que parfois c'était tout de même agréable de pouvoir avoir l'illusion de pouvoirs être quelqu'un de « normal » le temps de quelques instants tout du moins. Chose qui ne se produisait que très rarement pour eux deux, car ils étaient en plein dans leur moment de célébrité grandissante, ne faisant que devenir de plus en plus populaires autant en Allemagne que dans d'autres pays d'Europe._

_Contents de voir qu'ils ne devaient pas faire face à une horde de fans en délire comme cela aurait put se passer étant donné qu'il fallait dire qu'ils étaient tout de même très célèbres en Allemagne, ils se dépêchèrent donc d'entrer dans les vestiaires étant donné que la cloche allait sonner dans quelques minutes et qu'ils n'avaient qu'un délais de quelques minutes à peine pour enter dans le gymnase. Bien évidement, il ne restait en fait personne dans lesdits vestiaires, car tout le monde attendait que la cloche sonne. C'est pourquoi, Bill et Tom en profitèrent, ne voyant pas trop l'utilité d'aller se changer dans une cabine, alors qu'ils étaient entre eux et qu'ils avaient, par le passé, eut souvent l'occasion de se voir en tenue d'Adam et que de toute manière c'était comme si ils avaient le même corps vu leur jumelité. _

_Après avoir finalement put trouver un casier pour y fourrer ses vêtements, les deux jumeaux s'affairèrent à se dévêtir pour enfiler leur costume d'éducation. En pas moins de quelques secondes à peine, les jumeaux Kaulitz se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements. Dans un élan de perversité, ce qui n'étonnait certainement pas plus d'un, le regard de Tom dériva des shorts qu'il enfilait jusqu'au postérieur de son jumeau qui prenant son chandail qui se trouvait par terre._

« Beau cul, » _commenta le dreadé._

« Danke(1), on me le dit souvent. » _s'amusa le brun._ « Ne te gêne pas pour mater surtout. »

« Je ne me gêne pas non plus. » _dit le guitariste en offrant un sourire pervers à son double._

« C'est ce que j'ai cru remarqué. » _commenta le jeune_.

_Le brun lui tira alors moqueusement la langue avant de lui balancer le chandail du dreadé en pleine face, alors que ce dernier n'avait même pas terminé d'attacher ses pantalons. En recevant le chandail dans la face, il laissa un petit rire moqueur s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de l'enfiler rapidement pour finir ensuite de mettre ses pantalons. Pendant ce temps, Bill s'était déjà complètement changé. Il passa alors rapidement devant son jumeau et sans prévenir, le cadet Kaulitz alla taper sur le fessier de son jumeau avant de filer en courant dans la direction du gymnase avec l'apparente intention de fuir toute représailles de la part de son jumeau qui resta un moment patois de l'audace de son double. Un sourire légèrement pervers étira cependant ses lèvres avant qu'il ne pousse la porte des vestiaires pour se rendre au gymnase, à la suite de son jumeau._

**-°-**

_Qu'est-ce que le cours pouvait passer lentement! Fallait dire que de se faire, comme dans tous les autres cours, expliquer tout le plan de l'année concernant ce qu'ils allaient voir et ce qu'ils allaient pratiquer comme sport, ce n'était pas des plus amusants. Il était évident que tout le monde avait juste envie de bouger, rien qu'à regarder les différents objets sportifs qui leur donnaient tant d'envie. Voyant finalement que tout le monde ne semblait pas tellement écouter les explications du professeur avec l'exception des élèves réputés pour être très attentif et tout le paquet, cette dernière eut finalement un petit sourire moqueur avant de lancer le ballon de basketball qu'elle tenait entre les mains à la face d'un étudiant qui était tout bonnement en train de faire un petit massage à son ami histoire de faire passer le temps et surtout de pouvoir bouger un tant soit peu étant donné qu'il fallait dire qu'il s'emmerdait totalement. L'adolescent prit donc le ballon en pleine figure, étant quelque peu dans la lune et ne s'attendait très certainement pas à ce que le professeur fasse ce genre de choses._

« Aïeuhhh! » _gémit le garçon en se tenant le nez comme si il avait peur qu'il tombe._

« Bon, vu que c'est le premier cours et qu'il y a pas grand-chose à dire de plus, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez du reste de la période en autant que ce soit de l'activité physique. » _annonça la femme en faisant fi de l'état du nez du jeune brun qui jouait bien évidement la comédie afin d'attirer l'attention sur lui._ « On va quand même rester dans le même ordre d'idée. »

_Le sourire du professeur s'agrandit quelque peu lorsqu'elle vit la mine réjouie de ses élèves qui ne semblaient qu'attendre que ça depuis le début du cours. Elle leur fit alors un petit signe signifiant qu'ils étaient maintenant libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient même si ce devait être dans la limite du raisonnable. Cela ne prit pas trop de temps avant que tout le monde se retrouve debout à s'étirer autant à cause qu'ils avaient un peu mal à cause qu'ils étaient restés assis pendant tout ce temps au sol que parce que c'était en prévision pour plus tard et surtout à réfléchir à quoi ils pouvaient occuper le reste de la période. Cependant, ils ne durent pas attendre trop longtemps avant qu'une petite brune de leur groupe ne leur propose un jeu vu que personne ne semblait vraiment vouloir donner d'idée pour le moment._

« Qui dit oui pour une partie de ballon chasseur? » _proposa donc ladite brune._

_Tous acquiescèrent avec un enthousiasme non caché. Bien entendu les jumeaux furent du même avis et joignirent donc leur vote à ceux des autres. C'est sur ce que cette proposition fut accepté par la majorité, bien que certains restaient un peu réticents, mais se résolvaient à participer. Alors que chacun allait d'un côté du terrain qu'ils venaient de séparer pour le jeu, Tom attrapa son jumeau par derrière en passant son bras autour du cou de ce dernier et donc en le faisant se pencher par le fait même._

« Je vais te battre à plate couture. » _s'exclama le guitariste avec un entrain non dissimulé._ « Tu fais pas le poids! »

« Prend pas ton cas pour une généralité. » _répondit avec amusement le brun qui avait la ferme intention de le battre coûte que coûte_.

_Ils se mirent donc dans des équipes différentes, une lueur de défi et de confiance en eux dans le regard. Confiance qui se reflétait même dans leur petit sourire qui donnait l'impression de dire « Je suis le meilleur et je vais le prouver. Tu vas voir ». C'est sur ce que le jeu commença, les autres ayant rassemblé plusieurs ballons étant donné qu'il fallait dire qu'ils étaient tout de même nombreux. Les ballons sifflèrent dans les airs, la plupart des gars mettant toute leur force peut-être plus pour mettre une raclée aux autres que pour simplement les toucher même si il fallait dire qu'il leur manquait un tantinet de précision, ce qui faisait qu'ils rataient la plupart du temps leur cible et que le ballon allait rebondir sur le mur pour leur revenir dans un boulet de canon qui n'était pas toujours facile à éviter, tandis que les filles, quelque peu plus réservées, se contentait d'essayer d'éviter les balles puissantes et misaient plus sur la précision de leur coup lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient avec un ballon entre les mains._

_Bientôt, Bill se retrouva à être le seul de son équipe à être toujours sur le terrain, tandis qu'il lui restait quatre adversaires comprenant bien entendu son jumeau qui abordait un certain air satisfait de lui et aussi des autres membres de son équipes étant donné qu'il avait plus de chances de battre Bill maintenant. Tom concerta donc ses coéquipiers du regard, chacun ayant un ballon en main, et d'un seul mouvement, ils lancèrent tous leur ballon sur Bill afin d'avoir plus de chances de l'avoir. Cependant, il fallait dire que le chanteur avait une agilité à toute épreuve, car il évita tous les ballons. Enfin, pas tous étant donné qu'il réussit à en attraper un, évitant de justesse le dernier qui avait frôlé son torse, mais qu'il avait réussit à esquiver en se tassant rapidement sur le côté._

_C'est donc dans le même élan qui lança le ballon en direction des autres. Le ballon, bien que la force n'était pas ce qui était le plus présent dans le lancé du brun, ne manqua pas sa cible et c'est un dénommé Evan qui se le prit en plein dans le ventre. Ce dernier tenta de rattraper le ballon, mais celui-ci lui glissa des doigts et il dû alors se résigner à admettre sa défaite en sortant du terrain, laissant donc le soin aux trois autres de le venger. Le temps passa alors rapidement et Bill se retrouva bientôt seul face à son frère qui lui offrait un sourire mauvais vu que cela ne lui avait pas prit trop de temps pour éliminer les deux autres qui restaient avec son jumeau._

« Enfin tout les deux. » _laissa tomber le blond._

« Kaulitz contre Kaulitz. On va enfin savoir qui est le plus fort. »_ dit-il avant de s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre tout de suite après_. « Non, correction : tu vas enfin te rendre compte que je suis le plus fort de nous deux. »

« C'est beau de rêver, Billou. » _répliqua Tom en le regardant en souriant._

« Mais la réalité est tout aussi belle, mon petit Tomi. » _s'amusa alors le brun._

_Le cadet, qui s'était trouvé à avoir deux ballons entre les mains étant donné que plusieurs juchaient le sol, les lança alors en direction de son jumeau qui se trouvait, par manque de chance étant donné que la plupart des ballons étaient du côté de son double, n'en avait qu'un. Il les esquiva alors rapidement avant de tenter de lancer son ballon vers son frère afin de le prendre par surprise. Cependant, ce fut lui qui fut prit par surprise, car un ballon lui arriva en pleine face. Ayant tout prévu son coup, Bill avait fait diversion avec deux ballons pour en ramasser un nouveau avec l'intention d'achever son frère. Ce qui avait semblé marché à la perfection, car Tom se retrouva alors fesses au sol encore un peu surpris de cette attaque à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu le moins du monde. Bill arriva alors devant lui et lui tendit la main, un sourire vainqueur plaqué sur le visage._

« Schnecke(2)»

_Ladite limace laissa un soupir mixé à un grognement de frustration s'échapper de ses lèvres avant d'accepter la main de son jumeau qui l'aida à se relever. C'est d'ailleurs sur ce que la cloche sonna finalement la fin du cours ainsi que la fin de l'école. Les deux jumeaux aidèrent rapidement à ramasser le tout avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette pour filer dans les vestiaires afin de se changer. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient des grands projets pour ce soir, c'est-à-dire faire la fête toute la nuit et se saouler la gueule pour fêter leur première journée à l'école et certainement pas la dernière, malheureusement._

¤¤¤

**(1) Merci**

**(2) Limace**


	12. Diskothek

_Quelques minutes à peine après être sortis de leur cours, ils s'étaient bien dépêchés de quitter l'établissement. Pas question de rester plus longtemps dans un endroit qui leur avait fait vivre un enfer toute la journée et ce même lorsqu'ils ne s'y trouvaient pas encore, étant donné qu'ils avaient eut à se préparer autant physiquement que mentalement à faire face à la terrible chose qui se nommait « la rentrée »._

_Cela ne leur avait pas trop prit de temps pour se préparer à leur fameuse soirée de fête qui avait été organisée dans le but de fêter leur rentrée en cours, bien que ce n'était pas vraiment une chose si réjouissante que cela enfin de compte. Enfin… pas beaucoup de temps pour Tom qui n'avait prit à peine une quinzaine de minutes pour prendre une douche et enfiler des vêtements qui convenaient mieux pour sortir et surtout pour être capable de s'occuper de son plus grand passe-temps, soit la drague, contrairement à son frère jumeau qui semblait encore s'éterniser dans la salle de bain et cela depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà après avoir prit sa douche également. C'était à en se demander si il n'était pas mort entre temps et que c'était pour cela que ça prenait tant de temps avant qu'il ne sorte enfin._

_Pour sa part, le dreadé était tranquillement assis dans l'un des sofas du salon à zapper avec la télécommande en attendant que son frère finisse par descendre et qu'ils puissent finalement partir. Il ne semblait y avoir rien de bien intéressant sur les chaînes de télévisions à cette heure. Une chance qu'ils ne restaient pas à la maison. Enfin, ça c'était si Bill finissait par sortir un jour de cette satanée salle de bain. Le guitariste délaissa cependant ladite télévision en entendant la sonnerie de la porte. Il alla alors ouvrir, sachant que c'était certainement les doubles G._

« Salut! Vous êtes prêt? _demanda Gustav, ayant hâte d'aller s'amuser en boite._ »

« Moi, ça fait un bail, _signala Tom comme si c'était la plus grande évidence du monde et que la question ne se posait même pas_. C'est Bill qui se pomponne encore et toujours. »

« Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas, _se moqua Georg en prenant la liberté d'entrer pour aller s'affaler sur le divan où avait été Tom précédemment._ »

« Va pas t'écraser tout de suite, on sera plus capable de te relever ensuite. Je suis prêt, _déclara joyeusement une voix en haut des escaliers._ »

_Le chanteur déboula alors les escaliers comme une petite tornade avant de se poster devant Gustav et Tom qui se trouvait dans l'entrée de la maison. Quelques secondes suffirent au dernier membre du groupe pour les rejoindre finalement. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver enfermer dans l'auto de Georg, Bill subissait au passage les commentaires moqueurs de son double et de son aîné, tandis que Gustav gardait un sourire moqueur en coin sans pour autant s'engager sur un terrain dangereux._

**-°-**

_Après tout de même de longues minutes dans l'auto de Georg et à endurer la musique de la radio, vu que le lecteur cd ne fonctionnait pas, ils finirent par enfin arriver à la discothèque que l'on pouvait repérer à des kilomètres étant donné le son assourdissant qui provenait de la discothèque dont les portes, protégées par des videurs, étaient grandes ouvertes. L'on pouvait clairement voir que la soirée, bien qu'elle ne faisait que commencer, battait de son plein et qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à trouver leur place._

_Une fois l'auto stationnée et les quatre garçons sortis de cette dernière, ils se trouvèrent tout de suite devant les portes de l'établissement qu'ils passèrent rapidement. Ils ne tardèrent pas à être assaillit par la chaleur ambiante et la musique qui faisait vibrer le sol. _

« Nous y voici, _lâcha Georg avait hâte de pouvoir commencer la soirée_. »

« Il était temps. »

« Parle pas. On aurais été ici plus tôt si ça te prenait pas des heures à te préparer,_ lâcha son frère avec un amusement non caché qui visait à provoquer son double_. »

« Allez, pas de chicane, les enfants, _sermonna faussement Gustav._ On est ici pour s'amuser, _se reprit-il tout de suite après_. »

_D'un sourire et d'un petit regard complice, ils se séparèrent tous, allant chacun que son côté. Georg alla trouver sa place au bar, Gustav lui alla dans un coin un peu plus tranquille soit un petit coin isolé dans la pièce qui favorisait les rencontres plus intimes, tandis que les deux jumeaux s'en allèrent directement sur la piste de danse, Bill allant vers une châtaine, alors que l'aîné allait tenir compagnie à une brune qui se faisait plus que suggestive. Chose qui ne manqua pas d'exaspérer le brun qui avait bien vu quelle proie était celle de son frère._

**-°-**

_La soirée passa; les danses se multipliaient, les conquêtes de l'aîné des Kaulitz également, bien que aucune ne semblait assez bien à son avis, les verres but se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. La soirée était donc à son apogée, l'on ne pouvait pas vraiment le nier vu l'ambiance qui se trouvait dans la salle. Pourtant, il y avait une petite ombre au tableau et qui se trouvait justement à être le fait que le guitariste du groupe se trouvait à avoir peut-être un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool. Une légère teinte rosée avait trouvé sa place sur les joues du jeune dreadé, montrant clairement qu'il ne s'était pas privé pendant les jeux d'alcool multiples entre les quatre acolytes._

_Un Tom complètement ivre s'accrocha à son frère jumeau, autant pour ne pas tomber que pour le coller comme il se doit. Il posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de son double, tandis que ce dernier se tournait la tête pour regarder dans quel état se trouvait son frère. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que ce dernier était « légèrement » saoul et qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas finir la soirée et encore moins en compagnie d'une fille._

« Ich liebe dich(1), Bill, tu sais, _lui dit Tom d'une voix légèrement défaillante_. »

« C'est ça, c'est ça, _lâcha son double._ Mais moi je te préfère sobre.»

« Méchant, Bill. Je t'aime pu, _se plaignit le guitariste en adoptant une petite moue boudeuse et triste qui ne pouvait être que de la comédie_. »

« Si tu le dis, _déclara le principale concerné sans s'en soucier le moins du monde._ Suis-moi. On rentre »

_Ne se souciant pas vraiment du fait que son jumeau le boudait, Bill attrapa ce dernier et l'aida à marcher, tandis qu'il rejoignait le conducteur attitré de la soirée, à savoir Georg. Ce dernier se trouvait en très bonne compagnie, une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus. Pourtant, le chanteur ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment et dérangeait son aîné comme si de rien était, vu qu'il n'allait tout de même pas attendre que ce dernier ait finit sa discussion, qui pourrait s'avérer être très longue, avec la jeune fille._

« Je crois qu'on dois rentrer, Georg, _affirma Bill en jetant un nouveau regard découragé et désolé à son frère qui se tenait la tête à cause d'un possible mal de crâne_. »

« Déjà, _s'étonna l'interpellé_. »

« Il est quand même minuit et on est entré à huit heure. Donc, fait un calcul rapide et ça fait quatre heures qu'on est ici, _estima Gustav qui venait tout juste de rejoindre le petit groupe_. »

_On ne put que partiellement deviner le grognement de l'aîné qui aurait bien aimé rester plus longtemps, malgré le fait que cela faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'ils se trouvaient dans la discothèque. Lorsque l'on était en très bonne compagnie, qu'est-ce que le temps pouvait passer rapidement. Il se résigna tout de même à accepter la requête du chanteur, non sans avoir bougonné un bon moment. Passant son bras sous la seconde aisselle de Tom, Gustav aida le brun à faire marcher le guitariste jusqu'à la sortie._

**-°-**

_Le chemin du retour ne fut pas sans animation. Tom se plaignait toujours de mal de tête et de ventre, ce qui inquiétait énormément Goerg, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Il paniquait plus, car il ne tenait pas tant que ça à ce que sa voiture soit salie par les vomissements de son cadet. En fait, c'était plus Gustav qui se préoccupait de la santé du guitariste, tandis que Bill ne se privait pas pour dire à quel point Tom était irresponsable et qu'il ne savait pas que « la modération avait bien meilleur goût », vu qu'il savait que c'était lui qui allait devoir se coltiner les vomissements de son frère et surtout sa gueule de bois le lendemain._

« On est arrivé, _annonça Georg une fois qu'ils furent devant la maison des Kaulitz_. Bill, dépêche-toi de faire sortir Tom. J'ai pas envie qu'il vomisse dans mon auto. »

_Le chanteur ne manqua pas de pousser un nouveau grognement de mécontentement avant d'ouvrir sa propre portière. Il sortit alors de l'auto et contourna cette dernière pour se retrouver vers le côté de son frère. Il ouvrit alors la portière sans se soucier que le guitariste était accoté sur la portière et bascula donc avant de se prendre le sol en pleine face. En bonne âme qu'il était, le brun aida son frère à se relever, passant son bras autour des hanches du guitariste alors que son autre main s'affairait à mettre le bras de son double sur son épaule, tandis que ce dernier se frottait sa tête douloureuse._

« Allez, on vous laisse tout les deux, _déclara Gustav par la fenêtre entrouverte de la portière. _»

« Amuse-toi bien, Billou, _lança Georg avec un sourire moqueur d'accroché aux lèvres._ »

_Ledit Billou se contenta tout simplement de répondre à l'aîné par un tirage de langue avant de tourner les talons sans attendre la moindre réplique de la part du bassiste. Replaçant correctement le bras de son jumeau sur son épaule et resserrant sa poigne sur les hanches de son double pour l'empêcher de faire une rencontre quelque peu « frappante » avec le sol. Si il n'aurait pas été son frère, son jumeau et aussi une des personnes à laquelle il tenait le plus, il l'aurait probablement laissé se démerder tout seul étant donné que ce n'était pas faute de ne pas avoir essayer de lui dissuader de se saouler._

_Il lâcha alors un petit soupir, tout en entendant le bruit du moteur de l'auto de son aîné partir en amenant avec lui le batteur. Maintenant il se trouvait seul avec son double et devrait jouer seul les baby-sitters. Sans râler, bien que ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, le chanteur se dirigea vers la porte de la maison, toujours retenant son jumeau, afin que ce dernier puisse garder un semblant d'équilibre. Une fois devant la porte, il dû galèrer pendant un bon moment afin de pouvoir être capable d'extirper les clés de maison qui se trouvait dans la poche de son jean serré, tandis que Tom ne cessait de le faire tanguer de tout les côtés, manquant de les faire tomber tout les deux. Un petit déclic qui résonna dans le silence de la nuit, bien que les grognements et les gémissements du chanteur saoul brisaient déjà le silence, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer les deux jumeaux._

« Allez, un peu de nerfs, schneke(2). »

« Je suis pas une limace, _maugréa Tom en essayant tout de même de s'aider_. »

« Si tu le dis, _lui répondit distraitement Bill alors qu'il pensait tout le contraire_. »

_Tout en essayant de garder son propre équilibre, le chanteur entra dans la maison en compagnie de son jumeau. D'un coup de pied, il referma alors la porte sans la moindre douceur. Il resserra alors de nouveau sa prise sur les hanches de son aîné et aida ce dernier à monter tranquillement les marches qui menaient à l'étage, soit à leur chambre. Dur périple que de monter un garçon complètement ivre à un étage sans ascenseur. Mais bon, il devait tout de même faire avec._

_Et ce fut à force de gros efforts pour ne pas débouler toutes les marches et surtout pour résister à l'envie de laisser Tom se débrouiller tout seul et de regagner son lit tranquillement en laissant ce dernier s'occuper de ses propres problèmes, que le chanteur grimpa la dernière marche de l'escalier qui lui avait paru un peu plus long qu'habituellement. Tranquillement et sans faire de faux pas, Bill réussit à ramener son aîné jusqu'à dans sa chambre et laissa ce dernier tomber sur son lit, tandis qu'il s'assoyait lui-même sur le bord. Un soupire franchit le seuil de ses lèvres; il n'avait toujours pas terminé. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre le guitariste au lit et après, seulement après, il pourrait être libre pour aller récupérer un peu._

_Un regard jeté à un Tom K.O et un soupir lâché, et le brun finit par se relever. Il attrapa alors son double par les avant-bras, le forçant à se relever. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir fournir d'effort et resta moue comme une guenille. Chose que le chanteur ignora pour le moment. En autant qu'il ne le gênait pas, il pouvait bien continuer à imiter la limace. Tranquillement, il enleva le chandail de son double pour le jeter par terre sans s'en soucier plus que cela._

« Tiens-toi un peu, Tom, _se plaignit le chanteur._ Je vais quand même pas tout faire tout seul. »

« Nhhh…, _lâcha l'interpellé dans un grognement_. »

_Tom se força à rester un tant soit peu droit, bien que le fait qu'il vacillait sur les côtés ne lui garantissait pas vraiment un bon équilibre. C'est à ce moment que Bill se disait que finalement ce pouvait être très pratique des vêtements larges étant donné qu'ils s'enlevaient relativement facilement. À cette pensée, il ne put que songer que toutes les filles avec lesquelles le guitariste avait couché devaient probablement avoir eut la même idée. Chose qui le fit de nouveau soupirer de découragement, tandis qu'il enlevait le pantalon de son frère._

_Une fois que les vêtements de son double furent par terre et qu'il ne lui resta plus que son boxer qui occupait le rôle de pyjama, Bill finit par faire placer correctement son frère dans son lit qui se laissa faire sans ronchonner. Il borda alors le guitariste, ne voulant pas vraiment qu'il attrape froid pendant la nuit, vu que ce serait certainement le bout du bout. Puis, il tourna les talons et s'apprêta justement à partir, lorsque une paire de bras l'attrapa par les hanches en le faisant basculer sur le lit et logiquement sur Tom qui ne retint pas un gémissement de douleur quant au poids qui se trouvait présentement sur son torse._

« Nein(3), Bill, dors avec moi, _supplia le guitariste._ »

« Pas question, _refusa rapidement le cadet en préférant pas avoir à supporter l'haleine puante de son jumeau toute la nuit, déjà qu'il avait dû la supporter dans l'auto_. »

« Aber waruuuuumm(4)? »

« C'est pas parce que c'est la première fois que tu dors pas avec une fille après être sorti que je dois servir de bouche-trou, _rétorqua le chanteur_. T'es bien capable de dormir seul. »

« Biiiilll, _gémit de nouveau Tom sans trouver rien d'autre à dire._ »

« D'accord, d'accord, _finit par céder Bill tout en se disant qu'il allait le regretter_. Aller, pousse-toi un peu. »

_Sans vraiment attendre que son jumeau se soit tassé un peu plus loin, Bill se déshabilla, gardant uniquement son boxer à titre de pyjama, et se glissa dans le lit en jouant de coup de coudes pour faire rouler sa limace de frère plus loin pour pouvoir avoir de la place. Il s'installa alors de façon à tourner le dos à Tom pour ne pas que ce dernier ne lui souffle son haleine puante en plein visage._

_Il allait justement finalement fermer les yeux pour aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée, quand il se fit brusquement réveillé en sentant quelque chose se coller dans son dos. Quelque chose qui venait d'ailleurs de glisser ses bras autour de ses hanches pour le rapprocher et de poser sa joue contre son dos, le prenant comme un oreiller chauffant naturel. Si la lumière aurait été allumée, on aurait clairement pu voir l'agacement profond se peindre sur le visage de Bill. Il se retourna alors dans les bras de son double et s'écarta de lui, rejoignant l'extrémité du lit._

« Dégage, Tom, _lâcha tout simplement l'androgyne avant de lui assener une claque au visage et de s'éloigner de son jumeau_. »

« Aber(5) Biiiill, _se plaignit Tom en se recollant sur son jumeau._ »

« Désolé, mais je suis pas un one-night, _répliqua Bill en l'écartant de nouveau_. »

« Mais sinon, tu voudrais, _demanda le guitariste en l'attrapant par les hanches pour le coller contre lui_. »

« T'es pas mon genre,_ lui répondit abruptement le chanteur en se dégageant pour une nouvelle fois._ »

« Alors si je serais ton genre tu voudrais, _le questionna le jeune saoul tout innocemment_. C'est quoi ton genre alors? »

_Bill resta, pendant un court instant, immobile à se demander qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir un frère aussi désespérément dragueur lorsqu'il était saoul. Déjà, quand il était sobre, c'était exaspérant de le voir tenter de charmer tout ce qui bougeait et qui était une fille. Maintenant qu'il était saoul, il se mettait à faire la cour même à des garçons et, qui plus est, à son propre frère jumeau en l'occurrence. Avant de lâcher un soupir, le chanteur gratifia l'arrière de la tête d'une bonne claque dont le son résonna dans la chambre en tant que punition de son audace._

« Maintenant dors ou je t'aiderai à t'endormir à force de te frapper,_ le menaça l'androgyne qui était totalement sérieux et qui ne se ferait pas prier pour le faire_. »

_Le chanteur entendit alors son double grogner de mécontentement, mais bien vouloir finalement partir dans son côté de lit pour finalement dormir. Il eut alors un petit sourire satisfait d'avoir enfin put se séparer de ce pot de colle de Tom qui avait finalement abandonné son mode « j'essaie de me faire la première chose qui me tombe sous la main ». Décidément, si Tom se mettait à récidiver, la nuit s'annonçait longue… bien longue… et surtout douloureuse pour un certain guitariste…_

¤¤¤

**(1) Je t'aime**

**(2) Limace**

**(3) Non**

**(4) Mais pourquoiii**

**(5) Mais**


	13. Guten Morgen

_Le lendemain matin, les rayons de soleil ne tardèrent pas à venir réveiller le dreadé qui tenait un oreiller entre ses bras, alors qu'il poussait un grognement de mécontentement. Un oreiller tout chaud… Un oreiller qui sentait très bon… Un oreiller qui était terriblement confortable…. Un oreiller qui respirait? Tom rouvrit alors brusquement à cette pensée. Il put alors remarquer que ce qu'il avait prit pour un oreiller ne l'était pas du tout étant donné que cela s'avérait à être un Bill à pratiquement nu qui dormait paisiblement._

« Bill…, _commença Tom en remarquant la quasi-nudité de son jumeau._ »

« Nnnh…Was(1)…? _répondit son frère d'une voix pâteuse, encore à moitié endormi_. »

« Bill… ne me dit pas que…, _s'affola son frère qui se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer la veille_. »

_Peu à peu, Bill finit par émerger de son sommeil et se redressa un peu dans le lit, se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans son état à moitié endormis étant donné qu'il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce que son double lui disait et que ce dernier ne semblait pas tenir à être vraiment plus clair. Il se prit alors la tête dans une main, se frottant doucement les yeux avec sa paume, alors que ces derniers lui piquaient légèrement. Puis, une fois un peu plus réveillé, il leva son regard vers son frère qui avait les yeux ronds. Il posa alors sur lui un regard interrogateur, voulant savoir où il voulait en venir et pourquoi il faisait une tête comme ça._

« Was? _répéta-t-il avec un tantinet plus de conviction._ »

« Tu…. Je…. On… on n'a pas…? »

« On a pas quoi? Accouche, je vais jamais deviner sinon, _insista le chanteur._ »

_Tom ne put cependant pas vraiment continuer sa phrase. Il ne savait pas trop comment le dire et était terriblement gêner de le dire si jamais ce n'était pas le cas. Disons que demander à son frère, vu qu'il ne se souvenait de rien de la veille à partir du moment qu'il était rentré avec Bill complètement saoul, si il avait été plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait voulu étant donné que le chanteur se trouvait dans son lit._

_Bill resta un moment en silence, perplexe. Son frère ne semblait pas vouloir continuer sur sa lancé. Il le regarda alors d'un œil qui laissait très clairement sous-entendre son interrogation et le fait qu'il trouvait que son frère avait peut-être prit quelque chose qui lui avait brûlé le peu de neurones qui lui restait. Pourtant, après un moment, la lumière se fit dans sa tête et il finit par comprendre ce que voulais dire son double. Il eut alors un petit sourire qui n'inspirait rien de bon, mais ne tarda pas à l'effacer. Il fallait jouer la comédie._

« Ah! Ça! _réalisa soudainement Bill._ À toi de voir. »

_C'est sûr ce et sans donner plus amples explications à son frère jumeau que Bill se retourna dans le lit de son frère et remit les couvertures sur son visage de façon à ne pas être troublé dans son sommeil par les rayons du soleil qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistant pour le forcer à se lever. Chose que le jeune chanteur ne voulait pas étant donné qu'il n'était pas vraiment l'heure de se lever pour se préparer à aller à l'école pour une deuxième journée._

« Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je vais dormir un peu. La soirée d'hier a été quelque peu agité, _annonça le chanteur en mettant l'emphase sur le dernier mot avec un petit sourire pervers en coin._ »

_Tom resta médusé. « Agité? » Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « agité »? Il avait fait quoi la nuit passé? Toutes ces questions et même plusieurs autres tournoyaient dans son esprit, alors qu'il tentait de comprendre un tant soit peu mieux ce qui avait pu lui arriver la nuit passé. Il se doutait bien que Bill n'avait pas pu profiter de lui, vu qu'il était beaucoup trop doux et fleur bleue pour ça, mais il ne savait pas si, lui-même, avait put se retenir. Il fallait avouer que son jumeau, avec son allure efféminée, pouvait laisser paraître, selon un homme ivre, comme étant une jolie fille, vu qu'il fallait avouer que Bill était tout de même attirant même pour un garçon._

_Le guitariste se tortura alors l'esprit à force de se poser des questions dans le même genre et à émettre ses propres suppositions qui étaient toutes aussi amusantes les unes que les autres. Du moins, à l'avis de Bill si jamais il les aurait entendu. Tom se prit alors la tête entre ses mains, un mal de crâne horrible se réveillant autant à cause de sa surcharge de questions que du fait qu'il se retrouvait avec une jolie gueule de bois à présent._

_Pendant ce temps-là, Bill ne pouvait que s'amuser dans son petit coin, alors qu'il resserrait les couvertures sur lui tout en faisant semblant de retrouver son profond sommeil comme si rien était et que c'était parfaitement normal ce qui se passait. Il se doutait que son frère jumeau devait se poser plein de questions à présent et devait bien paniquer. De quoi faire une crise d'angoisse pour ce garçon si fier et sur de lui. Pourtant, il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de réconforter son aîné en lui disant d'arrêter de se faire des films et qu'il ne s'était contenté que de dormir tout simplement avec lui à la demande du guitariste._

_Le dreadé tourna son regard affolé vers son frère et remarqua avec incrédulité que ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir tranquillement sans plus se soucier de son cas. Il ne se fit alors pas prier pour se redresser brusquement et secouer l'épaule frêle de son frère jumeau afin de le réveiller. Il ne supportait pas le doute et voulait des explications tout de suite et de la part de son frère étant donné que c'était le seul qui pouvait réellement répondre à ses nombreuses questions._

« Bill, réveille! _s'exclama le guitariste en secouant vivement l'épaule de son double_. »

« Nein(2)..., _grommela Bill en retirant son épaule de l'étreinte de son frère_. »

« Ja(3)! Et plus vite que ça! _se récria Tom._ »

« Mmm… Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu…, _murmura doucement le jeune chanteur à l'adresse de son frère. _»

_Tom ne sembla pourtant pas vraiment l'entendre de cette oreille et insistant d'autant plus à essayer de réveiller son frère qui retournait dans son sommeil. Pas question de le laisser s'endormir tranquillement. Il pourrait bien utiliser tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, mais il le ferait parler. Il voulait et allait avoir des explications. Et ce, malgré les nombreuses protestations de la part de son frère qui ne cessait de remettre les couvertures sur lui en ajoutant à cela son oreiller de façon à ne plus entendre les protestations de Tom qui ne cessait de le harceler pour pouvoir savoir la vérité, vu que sinon il n'arrêterait pas de se torturer l'esprit comme il l'avait fait précédemment._

_Et voilà qu'une nouvelle journée de cours montrait le bout de son nez avec un petit air de déjà vu. L'année s'annonçait être longue et bien difficile en compagnie de ces deux-là qui ne manqueraient certainement pas une seule occasion de se narguer et de se mettre dans des situations les plus étranges les unes que les autres. C'en était peut-être à se demander si Gustav et Georg réussiraient, eux aussi, à passer l'année sans se retrouver dans des plans manqués de la part de leurs cadets._

¤¤¤

**(1) Quoi?**

**(2) Non**

**(3) Oui**


End file.
